Le karma attendra
by CacheCoeur
Summary: "Tellement d'hommes sont sans foi ni loi. Si les messages de paix résonnent tous comme des échecs, bien sûr que j'crois au Karma." Il ne perd jamais une adresse. Qu'importe quand tu le fais, où tu le fais, ce que tu fais, à qui tu le fais… Le karma t'attendra. 12 mois, 12 mangemorts, 12 lois du Karma. [Participation au concours Mangemort Inc. du forum HPF]
1. La grande loi

La Grande Loi - « Nous récoltons ce que nous semons. » - Antonin Dolohov

 _Janvier 1981_

Il fallait que ça hurle, il fallait que ça cri. Ses pas crissaient dans la neige, à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa cible. Il pulvérisa un bonhomme de neige qui avait été fait et fit exploser les guirlandes et décorations de Noël encore présentent sur la bâtisse, avant d'y entrer et d'y rejoindre les autres. Sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il y avait une carte verte, pleine de paillettes, avec des dessins enfantins tracés au stylo. Le Mangemort l'ouvrit.

 _« Maeve et Richard vous souhaitent une bonne année 1981,_

 _Pleine d'amour_

 _De richesse_

 _Et de rire »_

\- Pathétique, soupira-t-il.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit brûler la carte et se dirigea à l'étage, vers une chambre, où l'attendait sa nouvelle victime. La porte grinça et il continua d'avancer.

Il cracha aux pieds d'un moldu qui se cramponnait à sa chaise. Dolohov pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour se donner une autre perspective, admirer son œuvre sous un autre angle. L'homme en face de lui, baissa la tête, le regard craintif. Le mangemort attrapa sa cravate, la resserrant autour de son cou, pour lui faire relever les yeux.

\- J'aime mieux ça, murmura-t-il.

Antonin s'essuya les mains, méthodiquement. Il n'avait pas touché le moldu, juste l'un de ses vêtements, mais il le sentait sur sa peau. Ça le dégoûtait profondément. Ce n'était pas une odeur, ou ce qu'il voyait qui lui donnait profondément envie de vomir. C'était ce que l'homme était. Un moldu. Une personne sans pouvoir magique, si faible, si chétive, et qui pourtant, l'obligeait lui, Antonin Dolohov, un sang-pur, un sorcier puissant et accompli, à vivre caché parmi ses pairs.

\- Tu sais ce que je suis ? susurra-t-il.

Parfois, ses victimes répondaient. Parfois non. Souvent, elles avaient des réponses si stupides qu'elles en faisaient presque sourire le mangemort. D'autres fois, on le défiait, on lui disait que des gens viendraient le sauver, et au fond de lui Antonin riait. Quelques rares fois, un moldu faisait preuve d'une étincelle d'intelligence et répondait juste.

\- Un sorcier.

Dolohov sortit sa baguette. C'était le moment qu'il préférait. Il se délecta de ces prunelles noirs apeurées, de ce visage crispé et de cette appréhension qui se dégageait du moldu. Il lança le sort et le moldu s'égosilla à en perdre le souffle, exprimant toute la douleur. Son crâne entier résonnait si fort. C'était extrême, brutal, inattendu et jamais l'homme n'avait éprouvé pareille douleur. Puis la tempête dans sa tête s'arrêta brusquement, comme elle était venue, et ses muscles se détendirent, pourtant à vif, soulagés. La bouche pâteuse, il rassembla un peu de courage.

\- Pourquoi ? croassa-t-il.

Antonin écarquilla les yeux avant de se ressaisir.

\- Pourquoi moi ? demanda le moldu.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? haussa-t-il des épaules.

Un cri strident se mît à retentir entre les murs et l'homme sur sa chaise se redressa. La voix, enfantine, si aigue, l'appelait. C'était un « papa » de détresse, celui qui disait « j'ai si mal », « j'ai besoin de toi », ou es-tu ? ».

\- Elle n'a que dix ans… Laissez-la en-dehors de ça.

Antonin se servait rarement de ses poings pour faire parler les moldus qu'il torturait. Il possédait une baguette, et il savait que la douleur qu'il pouvait infliger à quelqu'un avec, était bien plus puissante et forte qu'un vulgaire coup de poings dans la mâchoire. Il resserra ses doigts contre sa paume.

\- Comment oses-tu t'adresser directement à moi ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Pitié, gémit l'homme. Libérez-la. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. Je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir.

La gamine au loin, continuait de crier, et ses sanglots, comme des ricochets, parvenaient jusqu'à eux. Et plus elle criait, plus l'homme, impuissant sur sa chaise, se décomposait et palissait. Il était si effrayé, terrorisé qu'il ne vit même pas qu'Antonin avait redirigé sa baguette vers lui. Son hurlement, sortit tout droit de ses entrailles, se joignit à celui de sa fille. Il tenta de lutter contre la douleur puis il se laissa glisser, totalement aller, happé par elle. Que pouvait-il faire ?

\- Faites-moi tout ce que vous voulez. Mais pas ma fille. Pas ma fille…

Et si pour lui, dans sa tête, il s'entendait parler distinctement, Antonin n'avait entendu qu'un amas de syllabes et de voyelles qui n'avaient absolument aucun sens. Le mangemort écouta les voix du père et de sa fille, parfaitement accordée, chantant la même souffrance, la même incompréhension. Ça ne disait rien, mais ça exprimait tous ce que leurs deux corps étaient capables de ressentir à l'instant même : un feu puissant qui leur brûlait la chair et les organes, des piques qu'on plantait et retirait inlassablement au même endroit, un torrent d'eau glaciale qui paralysait le tout. Finalement, le cri n'était qu'un mécanisme… C'était qu'Antonin avait remarqué, à force de torturer tous ces gens. La douleur, n'était qu'un mécanisme du corps, une alerte. Et quand il voyait les moldus, les membres de l'ordre du Phénix se tordre comme ça, crier, au point d'en perdre tout humanité, au point d'en devenir presque une bête, il se disait que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, et que toutes ces personnes, étaient remises à leur juste place.

Antonin s'arrêta quand il aperçut un filet, léger filet cramoisi, s'échapper du nez du moldu. Plus tard, Antonin pourrait s'amuser. Mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.

\- Les deux hommes que tu héberges, quand reviendront-ils ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je n'aime pas cette réponse.

La fillette au loin, criait toujours, sans s'arrêter, elle suppliait et son père ferma les yeux, essayant de s'empêcher de l'imaginer recroquevillée sur elle-même, sa peluche entre ses bras, dans son pyjama bleu et jaune. Sans le vouloir, il la voyait très clairement dans sa tête, avec ses deux tresses brunes, ses grands yeux bleus, qu'elle tenait de sa maman. Son cœur s'essora de tout le sang qu'il était capable de contenir, et se mit à rétrécir douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Et elle continuait de crier, de souffrir et d'agoniser, toute seule. Il détestait ça, et ça lui faisait si mal, ce supplice effroyable. C'était intolérable, il ne le supportait pas. Et Dolohov, lui, il adorait.

Puis, ils entendirent un rire, à travers les hurlements de sa fille, puis, plus rien.

Le silence.

Un long et terrible silence.

\- Maeve ? Maeve?! MAEVE ?

Le silence.

Si éloquent et si révélateur.

\- Les enfants moldus sont si peu résistants, se plaignit un homme en s'approchant de Dolohov.

\- La gamine avait de la voix. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre, se plaignit un autre.

Le corps de la petite Maeve flottait dans les airs, et alla se déposer aux pieds de son père, à l'endroit même où Dolohov avait craché. Son père la regarda, les lèvres tremblotantes. Du sang séchait au coin de ses yeux, de sa bouche, dévalant ses joues et sa gorge. Il y en avait aussi sous ses oreilles, collant ses cheveux blonds sur sa peau.

\- Cette potion est un vrai petit bijou. Elle fait saigner celui qui la boit pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que le sujet en meure.

\- Severus Rogue ne manque pas d'imagination, commenta une voix.

Un éclat rouge fusa, paralysant l'un d'eux et aux aguets, les sens en alerte, Dolohov fixa l'endroit d'où venait l'attaque.

\- Les frères Prewett ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous !

Planqués depuis deux semaines, les deux frères avaient élu refuge chez ce moldu, qui tenait une auberge dans un coin perdu de l'Ecosse. Fabian jeta un œil désolé, immensément attristé vers le moldu, toujours sur sa chaise. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, se mêlant au sang qui coulait toujours de son nez. Gideon prit l'initiative et le combat débuta. Antonin et les quatre autres mangemorts parèrent la plupart de leurs coups. Sentant la haine pulser dans ses veines, Dolohov mit toute sa force dans ses sorts.

Le moldu ne voyait que des étincelles de verts, de rouge, des voix qui gémissaient parfois, des éclats de couleurs, des corps qui chutaient, qui se relevaient ou non. Ça dura longtemps. Ou peut-être pas. Il n'en savait rien. Puis tout se passa vite.

Fabian et Gideon jetèrent un œil au moldu, visiblement mort. Il était si pâle, si immobile. Alors ils s'enfuirent. Dolohov, essoufflé, donna un coup de pieds dans l'un des corps, sans se soucier du fait qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses comparses Il se tourna vers le moldu. Antonin fulminait, ressentait l'envie de tuer. Non. C'était plus qu'une envie. C'était un besoin.

Et un jour, il les tuerait. Les frères Prewett, il les tuerait de ses mains.

\- Une dernière parole ?

Le moldu déglutit, avalant péniblement sa salive et sanglotant, la gorge si serrée que l'air n'y passait plus. Pourtant, il s'exprima une ultime fois :

\- Nous récoltons ce que nous semons.

Dolohov éclata de rire et ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre. Il lança un dernier sort, et le père alla rejoindre sa fille, enfin délivré, en y pensant fort.

Cette personne, habillée en noir, avec ce tatouage de serpent qui se mouvait au creux de son bras et ce regard fou, allait payer.

Qu'importe quand, où, ce qu'il avait fait, à qui il l'avait fait : le karma le lui revaudra.


	2. La loi de la création

La loi de la Création : « Nous participons à la réalisation de nos souhaits. » - Bellatrix Lestrange

 _Février 1998_

Bellatrix n'avait jamais frissonné, du moins, jamais à cause du froid. En revanche, elle frissonnait de plaisir en repensant à ce regard vide, sans vie et inexpressif de son cousin. Elle le revoyait, un dernier sourire idiot et insolent sur le visage, en train de passer à travers le voile. Elle aurait préféré un sourire tordu, peut-être un peu édenté, un sourire douloureux à cause d'une lèvre fendue… Mais qu'importe. Le dernier sourire de Sirius Black l'avait rendu heureuse, parce que justement, c'était son dernier.

Elle en riait encore en y pensant.

Et dire que pendant treize ans, son cousin et elle, avaient vécu sur la même île, la même prison. Aujourd'hui encore, certains sorciers pensaient que Sirius Black était un mangemort, un fidèle de Voldemort, et ça la rendait malade. Elle avait bien agi, elle avait bien fait de le tuer.

Ce traitre à son sang ne méritait pas de vivre. Il méritait encore moins d'être associé à la noble et puissante famille Black. Bellatrix avait débarrassé son arbre de la pomme pourrie. Elle avait bien fait. Elle avait réparé le mal qu'il leur avait causé. Elle était prête à le tuer encore cent fois.

\- La pureté du sang appelle à faire certains sacrifices, commenta une voix dans son dos.

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur. Narcissa avait un visage étrangement calme, si peu marqué par les années. Ça rendait Bellatrix folle de rage. Parfois, elle avait envie de la gifler et de lui creuser elle-même des rides à l'aide de ses ongles, lui faire payer le prix d'une dette dont elle n'avait même pas conscience. Parce que Narcissa n'avait pas passé quatorze ans à Azkaban, elle avait préféré se terrer dans son manoir, avec son petit mari, et son garçonnet qui encore aujourd'hui, geignait pour un oui ou pour un non. Narcissa ne donnait rien au seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle, elle donnait son corps, son cœur, sa vie, tout ce qu'elle était capable d'être et ce qu'elle serait capable de donner. Bellatrix croyait si durement en la pureté du sang, en la suprématie des sorciers… Les moldus, capables de rien, ces êtres infames qui les obligeaient à vivre dans le secret…

\- Ce ne sont pas des sacrifices Cissy, répondit-elle enfin.

C'était ce qui devait être fait. Le regard de Bellatrix glissa jusqu'au bras de sa sœur, qu'elle savait vierge. Bellatrix portait fièrement la marque des ténèbres sur le sien, preuve de son allégeance, et de sa loyauté infinie pour son maître. Cissy n'était loyale qu'envers sa famille, Bellatrix, au fond d'elle, le savait.

\- Que se passera-t-il pour notre sœur ? murmura la matriarche des Malfoy.

\- Je n'ai qu'une sœur. Et elle est à mes côtés, répondit simplement Bellatrix.

Bellatrix avait essayé d'oublier l'existence d'Andromeda. Vraiment… Mais comment ignorer l'infamie qu'elle avait fait vivre au Black, elle aussi ? Comment supporter de voir une sœur, entacher la réputation de sa famille ? Comment se résoudre à la laisser souiller son sang, ce même sang qu'elle tenait de leurs parents, un sang noble, pur ? Bellatrix ne ressentait qu'un profond dégoût, allié à une haine brulante quand elle pensait à Andromeda. En se mariant avec un né-moldu, leur sœur avait définitivement décidé de ne plus faire partie de leur famille. Elle les avait abandonnés, mais plus encore : elle les avait tous humilié. Et ça, pour Bellatrix, c'était intolérable.

\- Ce n'est pas en pulvérisant son portrait sur la tapisserie familiale que l'on effacera son affiliation à notre famille, Bella.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement que ce n'était pas aussi simple ! Andromeda méritait de souffrir. Plus encore que Sirius. Parce que Sirius, lui, il n'avait jamais menti à personne. Ce sale chien avait toujours traîné dans les pattes de Potter… Sirius avait toujours été en rébellion contre eux tous, et ce, depuis le début. Andromeda, elle, elle avait menti à tout le monde. La si douce, et si calme Andromeda… La traîtresse. Elle allait payer elle aussi, et sa dette était immense.

\- J'ai entendu dire que sa fille était enceinte. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Quelqu'un les aurait aperçu dans un petit village en Ecosse, et un membre de l'Ordre aurait vendu la mèche…

Cissy vit très clairement le regard de sa sœur changer. Plus sombre, plus noir, plus meurtrier que d'ordinaire … Le corps tordu de Bellatrix venait de se redresser, et elle serra ses doigts sur sa baguette. Elle détacha son regard de la réplique de la tapisserie des Black que Narcissa avait fait reproduire dans son salon privé. Bellatrix inspira, expira, puis se retourna, sa baguette en main. L'endroit déjà noirci, ou avait un jour été représenté leur sœur, se noirci encore plus. Bellatrix s'acharna, hurlant, criant, vociférant tout ce qu'elle pensait, tout ce qu'elle haïssait. Une fureur parcourait chacun de ses membres, engourdissant son cerveau, l'empêchant même de respirer un long moment. Il ne resta qu'un plus qu'un trou.

\- Il faut couper la branche, affirma-t-elle.

La branche « Andromeda », nécrosée ou le sang Black était mêlé à du sang de né-moldu, et bientôt, du sang lycanthrope. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir. La rage l'animait, et elle, son malheureux pantin, elle se laissait faire, convaincue qu'il s'agissait de l'unique réaction à avoir. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

\- Je les tuerai tous de mes mains.

C'était sa famille. Son nom. Sa responsabilité. Son maître leur avait bien dit, qu'il était de leur devoir à tous de purifier leur sang, leur nom. C'était sa mission. Et sa haine était si grande, son envie de les tuer si immense, qu'elle ne les imaginait plus vivre en ce monde. C'était impossible. Elle le désirait si fort, le souhaitait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Cette guerre, ils l'avaient déjà gagné.

Il fallait juste faire le ménage.

Enterrer les morts, détruire les derniers opposants, décimer les derniers traîtres à leur sang et tuer les derniers nés-moldus qui pensaient encore avoir le droit de tenir une baguette entre leurs doigts.

\- Je les tuerai, répéta-t-elle.

Elle se le promettait. Elle participerait à la réalisation de son souhait, de voir l'honneur de sa famille rétablie, de redonner au nom des Black la noblesse qui est le sien.

\- Bella…

Elle frissonnait de plaisir. Elle imaginait ce qui se passerait, quand enfin, elle serait face à sa sœur. Elle ferait ça lentement. Elle dégusterait ce plaisir, celui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, celui d'enfin, lui faire payer toute l'humiliation, qu'Andromeda leur avait fait subir. Bellatrix s'amuserait à lui décrire la façon dont elle s'était occupée de son mari, de ce né-moldu, qui s'était fait prendre par Greyback lors d'une traque. Elle lui raconterait comment elle l'avait torturé, comment il avait saigné, souffert, comment il avait crié son prénom et celui de sa fille, comment il l'avait regardé avec défiance et insolence jusqu'à la dernière minute. Puis, elle la tuerait avant de lui promettre que sa fille, son ventre encore rond, et son sale cabot de gendre allaient bientôt les rejoindre.

\- Je le promets…, murmura-t-elle en longeant les couloirs du Manoir des Malfoy.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'une des fenêtres. Il neigeait à gros flocons dehors mais sa rage, lui tenait chaud. Bientôt, elle le jurait, son arbre généalogique serait de nouveau fort et pur. Bientôt, il ne restera plus que les pommes saines. Bientôt, tout sera beau et parfait. Elle le souhaitait si fort, et elle ferait tout pour que ses vœux se réalisent. Elle le voulait, alors elle l'aurait.

\- Amène-moi l'un des prisonniers, ordonna-t-elle à son neveu qui sursauta.

Elle avait besoin de calmer ses nerfs, de taillader quelques centimètres de chair et d'entendre hurler. Elle en avait vraiment besoin…

Drago revint quelques instants plus tard, avec Gripsec à ses côtés, le visage inexpressif.

Un premier os craqua. Puis un deuxième et elle se demanda combien de temps ça lui prendrait, pour tous les briser les uns après les autres. Et elle décida qu'elle ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'elle serait satisfaite. Jamais.

Ou jusqu'à ce qu'on lui enlève son jouet des mains…

Qu'importe quand, où, ce qu'elle ferait, à qui elle se promettait de le faire : le karma, Bellatrix s'en fichait royalement.


	3. La loi de la croissance

La loi de la Croissance : « Notre propre épanouissement est à placer avant toute chose. » - Peter Pettigrow

 _Mars 1981_

Peter s'était toujours contenté de l'ombre. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la lumière. Vivre caché, bien à l'abri, c'était ce qu'il voulait, ce à quoi il aspirait. Peter n'avait jamais vraiment voulu être mêlé à tout ça et il se demandait tous les soirs comment il avait fait, pour en arriver ici.

Peter était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, aux côtés de James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Alice, Frank, Marlène, ce fou de Fol œil… Des gens si courageux, si inconscients, qu'ils ne se posaient pour seule et unique condition, de faire ce qui était juste, et de se battre pour ce qui était bien. Mais Peter, lui, il voulait juste vivre. Et il avait peur constamment, il était terrorisé et ça l'empêchait de dormir la nuit et de vivre le jour.

Les autres, ils savaient se battre.

James avait un don pour les duels, Sirius avait toujours un tour de passe-passe dans sa manche, Lily était si douée qu'elle était capable de tous les protéger sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, Fol œil pouvait tenir tête à plus de trois mangemorts sans même verser une seule goutte de sueur, les Prewett se cachaient encore, malgré la traque incessante de Dolohov, Les Mckinnon continuaient de se battre, même sous les menaces … Peter, il était juste bon à se cacher, à esquiver, à prier tout ce en quoi il croyait pour qu'un des sorts ne ricoche pas sur lui.

Peter savait qu'on ne gagnait pas une guerre avec de bonnes intentions et du courage. Ce dernier seul ne pouvait acheter même la moins chère des victoires. Il avait pris la bonne décision, il en était convaincu. Peter n'était pas prêt à donner sa vie, et il la plaçait en priorité avant toute chose.

Même sur ce qui était bien.

Même avant ce qui est juste.

Même avant la loyauté.

Encore bien avant l'amitié.

\- Qu'as-tu à me raconter aujourd'hui ? murmura une voix à son oreille.

\- J'ai quelques indications quant à plusieurs interventions prévues afin de libérer des partisans de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Parfait, siffla le seigneur des Ténèbres à son oreille.

Peter frissonna de terreur. Il payait son droit à vivre par des informations, par des petites trahisons, des renseignements sur les déplacements des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il savait que ce qu'il disait, changeait énormément le cours des choses : il avait dénoncé les frères Prewett, il avait donné des noms, sans même éprouver une once de culpabilité.

Il voulait juste vivre. Peter était plus en sécurité avec les mangemorts que n'importe ou ailleurs. Se terrer au cœur du danger, c'était toujours le meilleur moyen de l'éviter, et d'avoir à l'affronter de plein fouet.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je recherche plus ?

\- Oui ? couina-t-il en ramenant ses mains prés de son corps.

\- Les Potter. Sais-tu ou se cachent-ils ?

Son cœur rata un battement, mais reparti très vite. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tournait autour de lui, comme un vautour dessinait inlassablement des cercles dans les airs au-dessus de sa cible, prét à se repaître de ses restes.

Vendre les Potter ?

Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ?

Leurs vies valaient-elles plus que la sienne ?

Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ?

Est-ce que Lily et James seraient prêts à mourir, plutôt que de le trahir ?

Lui, il ne l'était pas, et ne le serait jamais.

Alors oui. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas où ils se cachent. Sirius Black est leur gardien du secret. Je ne peux vous dire où ils habitent.

Black, lui, il était si loyal, si courageux. Il n'avait même pas sourcillé quand on lui avait demandé de devenir le gardien du secret des Potter. Se soumettre au sortilège du fidelitas, c'était promettre de donner sa vie pour un secret. Personne ne pouvait savoir ou se cachait les Potter, tant que Sirius n'avait pas personnellement donné l'adresse.

\- Black préférait mourir que de livrer les Potter.

\- Et s'ils changeaient de gardien du secret ?

Pourquoi les Potter changeraient ? Lily et James avaient une confiance aveugle en Sirius. C'était le parrain de leur fils. Les Potter se cachaient depuis peu, depuis que Dumbledore leur avait parlé de la prophétie. James tournait en rond, Lily ne savait plus quoi faire pour le distraire…

\- Si quelqu'un suggérait l'idée ? insista d'une voix suave le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Peter n'avait jamais été très malin. Il ne brillait pas par son intelligence, ni par quoique ce soit, en fait. Sirius, James et Remus, eux ils étaient intelligents. Ils comprenaient vite, toujours plus vite que Peter. Il n'y avait absolument aucune chance pour que Peter ne souffle une idée pareille sans se faire repérer, sans éveiller quelques soupçons.

Quoique…

Ses amis étaient intelligents. Sauf quand il s'agissait d'amitié. Ils se vouaient mutuellement une confiance si aveugle qu'elle éclipsait toute raison. C'était peut-être leur point faible. Voldemort l'avait deviné.

\- Laisse-les y réfléchir d'eux même. Ils te font confiance. Ils penseront que tu es un meilleur choix que Black, parce que tu es une cible moins évidente, parce qu'ils pensent que tu es faible, que je ne prêterais jamais la moindre attention… Mais ils ont tort Peter. Ils ont tort…

Bien sûr qu'ils avaient tort.

La seule personne en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, c'était soi-même. Personne, ni rien d'autre. Peter se faisait assez confiance pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire pour survivre à cette guerre. Il avait raison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais été aussi puissant, son règne jamais aussi incontesté et tout autour de Peter, lui soufflait qu'il allait là où il serait le plus en sécurité.

Cette guerre, l'Ordre du Phénix et les autres l'avait déjà perdue. Le bien ne gagnait pas toujours. Le mal remportait parfois. Que cela soit une bonne chose ou pas, pour Peter, il s'agissait plus de continuer à exister le plus normalement possible, et de continuer à exister tout court.

Alors oui, il avait trahi.

Il avait fait preuve de lâcheté.

Il dénonçait sans scrupule, sans culpabilité.

Bien sûr qu'il était le pantin de la peur et la marionnette de l'égoïsme.

\- Quand cela sera fait, tu m'en informeras.

Ce n'était même pas une question. C'était une affirmation. Peter hocha fébrilement la tête et partit. Il alla rejoindre la ruelle toute à gauche, rasa le muret pour éviter les mangemorts qui terrorisaient quelques passants. Il les envia. Il aurait voulu faire partie d'eux. Cette marque des Ténèbres sur leur bras, c'était sa clé vers une vie paisible. Ils avaient l'air d'être un véritable groupe… Lui, il n'avait toujours été que « Queudever », le petit gros qui suivait James, Remus et Sirius. Il aurait souhaité être plus.

Il poursuivit sa route et transplana jusqu'à chez Sirius. Ce dernier sans rien dire, son éternel sourire insolent sur le visage, lui tendit son bras et Peter transplana de nouveau en sa compagnie, pour se retrouver à Godric's Hollow. Remus y était déjà, ayant préféré s'y rendre par ses propres moyens. James leur ouvrit, les yeux lumineux :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda-t-il en enlaçant Remus et Sirius.

\- As-tu oublié quel jour nous sommes ? s'étonna le loup-garou.

\- Le vingt-sept mars ?

\- Exact.

Lily apparue dans l'embrassure de la porte, le petit Harry dans ses bras, qui babillait :

\- Chéri, ton anniversaire !

James avait totalement oublié. Il ne pensait qu'à sa famille et à leur sécurité. Il ne pensait qu'à ses amis qui couraient de grands risques dehors. Un anniversaire, c'était si futile…

\- Nous te souhaitons un très joyeux vingt-et-unième anniversaire James ! entonnèrent Remus et James.

Peter les observa entrer dans la demeure rapidement.

Sa propre vie valait plus que tout ça, plus que cette maison, plus que James, plus que Lily, plus qu'un bambin, plus que tout. Il ne s'était jamais épanoui avec eux. Et son épanouissement, désormais, il allait le placer avant toute chose.

Bien sûr qu'il allait les trahir une ultime fois.

C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. C'était injuste pour eux, mais juste pour lui.

Peter entra à son tour, en essayant de sourire.

Qu'importe quand, où, ce qu'il ferait, à qui il le ferait : le karma le comprendra peut-être.


	4. La loi du Don et de l'Hospitalité

La loi du Don et de l'Hospitalité : « C'est en étant altruiste que nous développons nos intentions réelles. » - Regulus Black

 _Avril 1979_

Regulus avait toujours aimé le printemps. L'air se réchauffait, les fleurs renaissaient et tout redevenait vert, luxuriant. C'était le moment de faire le vide. Le printemps, c'était le renouveau, non ?

Il s'habilla rapidement, s'arrêtant un instant sur sa marque. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi visible. Elle lui brûlait la peau, et comme chauffée à vif, il la sentait presque pulser et irradier tout son être. Il se rappelait le jour ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres la lui avait donnée. Il l'avait ressenti comme un honneur et il pouvait presque encore la ressentir, cette bouffée de fierté qu'il avait eue, quand son maître avait approché sa baguette de son bras. Le soir même, il l'avait montré à tous. Sa famille, émue, l'avait chaleureusement félicité. Ses amis, impressionnés, l'avaient regardé avec admiration et envie. Il s'était senti grand. Il avait enfin la récompense qu'il lui revenait de droits, celle pour laquelle il avait sacrifié tant de choses. Regulus avait toujours aimé la magie noire. Il était l'un des héritiers de la noble et illustre famille Black. Sa place était aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Puis tout avait changé… Ou peut-être pas. Les choses, les gens, tout autour de lui, rien n'avait changé. C'était Regulus qui avait changé.

Regulus avait toujours été choyé au sein de sa famille. Pourtant, ses cousines étaient de véritables petites pestes, Narcissa ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, Bellatrix manquait d'un certain sens de la mesure et Andromeda était si discrète et souhaitait tellement se faire oublier, que Regulus ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué. Sa mère avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper d'un enfant, son père n'était jamais présent et Sirius, son frère, le méprisait depuis toujours. Regulus avait douloureusement fait le constat qu'il avait toujours été seul. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il y avait bien une âme, qui avait toujours été à ses côtés. Une personne qui l'avait réconforté quand il était tombé dans les escaliers à l'âge de cinq ans, la même qui avait lâché une petite larme quand il avait ouvert sa lettre de Poudlard, la même qui avait applaudi très fort, quand il avait annoncé les résultats de ses BUSES et de ses ASPICS.

Kreattur.

Ce n'était qu'un elfe de maison.

Un être inférieur.

Un serviteur.

Ce n'était même pas une véritable personne.

Et pourtant… Malgré tous ce qu'on lui avait inculqué, appris et malgré tous ce qu'il avait assimilé sur la suprématie des sorciers, Regulus ressentait pour Kreattur un profond respect et une affection indéniable. Il avait ordonné à son elfe de maison de suivre Lord Voldemort et de se plier aux moindres de ses désirs. Regulus avait été fier que le maître ait pensé à lui. Il ne s'était pas posé de questions et avait accepté.

Puis Kreattur était revenu. Et jamais Regulus n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi effrayant. C'était peut-être cette lueur dans les yeux de l'elfe, cet effroi qui entourait tout son être, ou encore les marques sur sa peau grisâtre, ou bien ses tremblotements qui ne cessèrent qu'au bout de trois jours seulement. Regulus apprit ce jour-là pour l'horcruxe et ce à quoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres était prêt, pour vivre éternellement.

Regulus avait toujours été attiré par la magie noire. Il avait grandi avec cette idée, que les sang-purs demeuraient meilleurs que les autres, que la vermine moldue leur était bien inférieure. Il n'avait jamais remis cela en question. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Bien sûr, il avait eu des doutes. Comment un homme pouvait-il rester de marbre face à un meurtre, une torture ? Regulus avait pensé qu'il s'endurcirait avec le temps. Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé cette question, la faisant se taire au fond de son cerveau : « Est-ce que je fais est mal ? ». Il n'en savait rien. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que le seigneur des Ténèbres allait bien trop loin. Préserver la pureté du sang sorcier était une chose. Aspirer à l'immortalité pour faire régner la terreur jusqu' à la fin des temps, en était une autre.

\- Maître ? Etes-vous certain ? croassa l'elfe.

Regulus prit simplement sa main dans la sienne : il était trop tard pour reculer. De toute façon, les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas reculer. Qu'importe la raison. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Regulus était déterminé, réellement déterminé, à avancer. Dans son autre main, celle qui ne broyait pas de peur les doigts de Kreattur, Regulus tenait un médaillon, un message.

\- Emmène-moi.

L'elfe s'exécuta et ils plongèrent tous deux dans l'eau glacée de la mer, dont l'odeur iodée piqua instantanément les narines du jeune homme. Ils nagèrent jusqu'à la caverne, après que Regulus ait donné son sang. Il était hors de question que Kreattur ne verse une goutte de plus du sien pour lui, pour des idées qu'il ne partageait pas, pour une guerre qui n'était pas, et ne serait jamais la sienne. Kreattur le guida, l'aida à passer les défenses de la caverne. Sur la barque qui les menèrent jusqu'à l'île ou ils devaient se rendre, Regulus se retint de regarder derrière lui.

Il marcha faiblement jusqu'au bassin, examina son contenu. L'effet de la potion qui y reposait, avait rendu Kreattur fou, et si faible… L'elfe s'en approcha mais Regulus l'arrêta :

\- C'est à moi de le faire.

\- Mais maître…

\- C'est à moi de le faire, répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction.

\- Pensez à votre père, votre mère… Vous pourriez ne pas revenir.

De toute façon, il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il aurait voulu en douter. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je vais boire le contenu du bassin. Une fois cela fait, tu prendras le collier dont tu m'as parlé, et tu le remplaceras par celui que je tiens dans mes mains.

\- Ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, tu t'échapperas.

\- Avec vous ?

Regulus ne répondit pas.

\- Tu détruiras le collier.

\- Comme vous voudrez, maître Regulus.

Il inspira profondément et se mît à boire la potion. Ce qui remonta en lui, dès la première goutte avaler, Regulus n'aurait su le décrire ou le retransmettre.

Regulus revivait les pires souvenirs de sa courte vie.

Ce n'était qu'un cyclone de mauvaises choses, un amas gluant et visqueux de sentiments mélangés, celui de ne pas être à sa place, celui d'une peur contrôlée face aux attentes de sa familles, celui d'une incompréhension face au mépris de son frère pour leur rang, celui de la douleur d'apprendre qu'il s'était peut-être trompé… Il y avait des hurlements dans sa tête, la voix de sa mère qui l'accusait de na pas en faire assez, la voix de son père qui ne disait finalement rien, les rires moqueurs de Sirius, les regards de Kreattur. Le souvenir d'une marque sur son bras, d'une douleur qu'il avait eu hâte de ressentir, d'une souffrance qui aujourd'hui, faisait bien plus de mal que de bien pour lui. Et plus il buvait, plus le bassin se vidait, et plus il avait mal. Mal au crâne, aux poumons, aux os et au cœur. Mal en tout ce qu'il était, mal à cause de tous les mauvais chemins qu'il avait empruntés, à cause de toutes les mauvaises décisions qu'il avait prises.

Et il ne resta plus rien.

Une quiétude presque inquiétante.

Juste un vide immense, réconfortant après une si grosse tempête.

La gorge sèche, il rampa, traîna son corps devenu faible, jusqu'au lac, prêt de la barque sur laquelle ils avaient navigué pour arriver jusqu'à l'île. Il avait besoin d'eau, de frais, il avait besoin d'étancher sa soif. Il se pencha aux bords de l'eau. Il fît un dernier effort.

Une main l'agrippa, l'entraînant au fond.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'avoir peur.

Il garda les yeux ouverts longtemps, sentant toutes les mains des inféris du lac l'entraîner vers le fond. Elles arrachaient sa peau, la réduisant en lambeau, mais qu'importe.

Il y avait juste la sensation d'avoir enfin pris la bonne décision, d'avoir fait ce qui devait être fait, d'avoir réaliser ses propres intentions et pas celle d'un autre.

Peut-être qu'il s'était sacrifié.

Ou peut-être pas.

Regulus avait toujours aimé le printemps. L'air se réchauffait, les fleurs renaissaient et tout redevenait vert, luxuriant. C'était le moment de faire le vide. Le printemps, c'était le renouveau, non ?

C'en était un, pour Regulus et son sentiment de culpabilité.

Qu'importe quand, où, ce qu'il avait fait, à qui il l'avait fait : le karma l'avait attendu.


	5. La loi de la responsabilité

La loi de la Responsabilité : « Nous reflétons ce qui nous entoure. » - Alecto Carrow

 _Mai 1998_

Pour Alecto, les sorciers se regroupaient en deux catégories : ceux qui soutenaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ceux qui le feraient tôt ou tard. Elle était fière de faire partie de la première, et s'acharnerait jusqu'à la fin pour soutenir la cause que défendait leur maître.

Quitte à devenir enseignante.

Même si c'était un peu trop demander.

Bien sûr, quand celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom l'avait spécialement choisie pour cette mission, elle avait senti son cœur se remplir d'une certaine allégresse, mêlée à de la fierté. Avant de se rappeler ô combien, elle détestait purement et simplement les enfants. Un léger détail qui pouvait rendre sa nomination en tant que professeur d'étude des moldus un petit peu dérangeant.

\- Mais non, tu verras ! On s'amusera bien ! lui avait dit son frère.

Elle avait grimacé. Déjà, parce que « s'amuser », était un terme assez obscur pour elle, et ensuite, parce qu'elle avait un souvenir assez mauvais de Poudlard. Puis, elle s'était dit que justement, ce serait l'occasion de prendre sa revanche : les anciens camarades qui lui avaient mené la vire dure avaient sûrement engendrer quelques rejetons qu'elle pourrait malmener.

Alecto avait pris sa mission très à cœur. Dans son cours, elle restaurait la vérité sur les moldus, ces êtres sans intelligence, ses animaux qui se pavanaient librement dans les rues, qui les avaient contraints à vivre cachés alors qu'ils étaient faibles, si faibles… Les moldus étaient des monstres, et elle voyait bien au fil du temps que ces élèves, surtout les plus jeunes, la croyaient. Evidemment, il y avait toujours un stupide Poufsouffle, un soporifique Serdaigle ou une vermine de Gryffondor pour la contrarier. Celui qui détenait le titre « d'emmerdeur de première » c'était Neville Longdubat, un benêt qui ne ratait pas une occasion pour la contredire.

Ça la mettait dans une rage incommensurable. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient devenus faibles, dissipés, certains d'entre défiant l'autorité de leurs enseignants… Il fallait tous les endurcir. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la mauviette qu'était le fils Malfoy : un bébé tremblotant qui n'avait pas eu le cran d'accompli correctement sa mission l'année dernière… Alecto et son frère avaient trouvé la solution. Une solution pour endurcir les élèves, et pour calmer et discipliner les petits rebelles récalcitrants.

Ils le méritaient.

Ce Londubat qui avait osé lui demander quel était le taux de sang moldu présent dans son organisme.

Ce Corner qui avait tenté de libérer un première année qu'elle avait enchaîné et torturé pour lui faire apprendre les bonnes manières et le respect qui lui était dû.

Cette Abbot qui l'avait affronté du regard, sans jamais baisser les yeux.

Ce Boot qui avait hurlé dans la grande salle la réussite du braquage de Gringotts de Potter et de ses amis

Ils le méritaient.

La mangemort adorait distribuer des retenues. Le moment de la journée qu'elle préférait, hormis celui ou elle crachait discrètement dans le thé de cette vieille bique de McGonagall, c'était le soir, ou elle retrouvait les élèves qu'elle avait collés. Et puis quand ils ne l'étaient pas le cadre de son cours, elle usait et abusait sans vergogne de son titre de sous-directrice.

Pour récompenser les bons éléments, elle les autorisait à s'entraîner au sortilège Doloris. Pour punir les mauvaises graines, elle leur faisait subir l'humiliation de voir leurs propres camarades s'exécuter à la tâche, parfois avec dégoût, parfois avec envie. Certains refusaient. Puis changeaient d'avis quand on leur proposait de s'assoir sur la chaise à leur tour. D'autres préféraient le faire. Mais Alecto savait qu'elle allait les faire plier. Qu'elle les ferait tous plier…

Le morveux de Longdubat avait disparu, mais nul doute qu'elle mettrait la main dessus, pour le tuer. Ou non. Pour l'envoyer à Azkaban. Ou non. Pour le torturer, comme ses parents, jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la raison et qu'il en oublie son propre nom.

L'année scolaire touchait presque à sa fin, en ce mois de mai. L'ambiance à Poudlard avait changée et Alecto s'en félicitait. Les premières années n'étaient presque plus des gamins chouinards et devenaient presque utiles. Les septièmes années étaient désormais prêts à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, maîtrisant les maléfices et les bases de la magie noire qu'on s'était refusé à leur enseigner jusqu'ici. C'était grâce à elle.

Et Alecto marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle n'avait peur de personne, ni de rien. Elle était la plus forte ici entre ses murs. Les élèves la craignaient, la redoutaient, elle avait fait du bon travail. Certains avaient disparu. Elle les traquait.

Si seulement elle avait senti les regards haineux. Si seulement elle avait compris ce qu'elle avait fait naître chez certains….

Et Alecto continuait de marcher rapidement dans les couloirs, Flitwick à ses côtés, se rendant d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigle ou Potter se trouvait sûrement. Son maître l'avait avertie, et il ne se trompait jamais.

Elle pénétra dans la salle commune des Serdaigle.

Potter s'y trouvait effectivement. Avec Lovegood, une blonde à l'air rêveur irritant, recherchée par tous les mangemorts depuis qu'elle s'était échappée du Manoir des Malfoy en mars dernier.

Sans réfléchir, parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, elle toucha sa marque des ténèbres, appelant son maître à elle. La fin approchait, et bientôt, le monde serait meilleur, purifier des vermines qu'étaient les traitres à leur sang, les sangs de bourbe et les moldus.

Elle eut juste le temps de voir Luna Lovegood s'approcher d'elle pour l'assommer. Elle plongea dans le noir.

Par Merlin, qu'elle détestait les enfants.

Alecto se réveilla dans la Tour des Serdaigle, attachée, les pieds et mains liés, sans pouvoir bouger. Son frère Amycus était à ses côtés tout aussi incapable d'exécuter le moindre mouvement.

\- Comment as-tu pu te faire prendre ? grogna-t-elle.

\- Je te retourne la question.

Partout autour d'eux, les élèves courraient dans tous les sens, s'affolant. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés inconscients ? Puis un troisième année s'arrêta devant eux. Son agitation était partie. Le gamin avait oublié la peur, la menace de Lord Voldemort qui allait arriver, la bataille qui allait se préparer. Il regarda le frère et la sœur, et Alecto vit toute la haine que ce petit enfant lui portait.

\- T'en meurs d'envie hein ? lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et elle se sentie fière d'avoir fait naître ce sentiment en lui.

Cet élève, elle l'avait torturé pendant des heures, parce que son frère lui avait rapporté qu'il était incapable de lancer un pauvre petit ridikulus. Il l'avait supplié et elle avait ris avant d'augmenter un peu plus la fréquence de ses doloris.

Une autre adolescente s'arrêta à son niveau, serrant sa baguette entre ses mains. Elle agrippa son cadet par les épaules :

\- Ils ne méritent pas l'intention que tu leur portes Victor. Viens, il faut partir.

Mais le petit resta de marbre et les regarda encore longtemps. Plusieurs l'imitèrent, et les Carrow se retrouvèrent encercler par tous ces élèves qu'ils avaient formé, torturé, tous ceux qu'ils avaient fait souffrir.

Victor s'approcha d'eux, un peu timidement, comme si, malgré tous les sorts qu'avait jeté le professeur McGonagall, les Carrow pouvaient encore lui faire du mal. Plus sûr de lui, il se pencha vers la sœur.

\- Pour mes camarades, et pour moi.

Il lui offrit son meilleur coup de poing.

L'élève d'après, les yeux luisant d'une rage qu'elle n'avait jamais vue ailleurs, sortit sa baguette. Alecto se souvenait de lui. C'était un petit gringalet qui ne disait jamais rien et qui passait son temps à dessiner en classe. Elle l'avait puni plusieurs fois pour son manque de concentration. Elle l'avait mutilé plusieurs fois, quand il lui avait affirmé que les moldus étaient comme les sorciers : parfois bons, parfois mauvais, parfois aucun des deux.

\- Endoloris, murmura-t-il.

Alecto retient un cri, par fierté. Et ils défilèrent silencieusement, tour après tour, sans rien dire, avant de s'enfuir.

Ces élèves en colère, blessés, prêts à tout pour la faire souffrir, c'était son œuvre.

Ces petits garnements, étaient son reflet.

Ils reflétaient ce qui les avait entourés pendant toute une année : la haine, l'esprit de revanche, le désir de mutiler, le besoin de s'imposer, d'être fort, de détruire, d'humilier, de rire aux malheurs et aux souffrances des autres.

Elle se sentait humiliée. Mais au fond… Elle était fière d'avoir inspirer une telle rage.

Qu'importe quand, où, ce qu'elle avait fait, à qui elle l'avait fait : le karma agissait maintenant.


	6. La loi de la concentration

La loi de la concentration : « Nous ne pouvons pas penser à deux choses en même temps. » - Lucius Malfoy

 _Juin 1980_

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Nulle part.

\- Ne me mens pas.

\- Je vais là où je dois aller.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je vais là où le seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé d'aller, répondit enfin Lucius.

Narcissa se recroquevilla sur le divan. Elle avala une dernière gorgée de thé et se leva péniblement, en tenant entre ses mains, son énorme ventre, afin de soutenir son poids. Lucius déglutit.

\- Je pourrais accoucher dans deux heures ! couina-t-elle comme une petite souris.

\- Il me semble effectivement que la période de gestation d'une femme humaine est de huit mois et demi, et que cela correspond à votre situation actuelle, énonça-t-il lentement et d'une voix monotone.

\- Je m'apprête à mettre au monde votre héritier ou votre héritière…

\- Héritier, l'interrompit mécaniquement Lucius pour la corriger.

\- Et vous décidez de vous en aller ? l'ignora-t-elle.

\- Je ne décide pas, j'exécute, rectifia-t-il.

Narcissa s'avança vers lui et Lucius ne put détacher les yeux de son ventre. Toute sa vie, on lui avait répété qu'il avait un rang à tenir. Il avait observé son père, la façon dont il se comportait avec sa mère, et pour lui, c'était quelque chose de normal. Les femmes épousaient un homme, leur offrait un ou plusieurs bébés pour faire perpétuer un nom, et s'éteignaient silencieusement dans l'ombre de leur mari. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une généralité. Quelques femmes, de sang-pur et de noble naissance, démontraient de compétences magiques incroyables qui imposaient un respect qui faisaient d'elles de dignes dirigeantes. Mais Narcissa Malfoy n'était pas de ce genre. En fait, elles étaient bien peu, à être de ce genre…

Lucius déglutit une fois de plus, sentant sa marque des ténèbres lui brûler un peu plus la peau. Il détourna enfin le regard et soupira. Il devait penser à ce qui était le plus important : accomplir la tâche que lui avait donnée le seigneur des ténèbres. Pas à la peur qui avait grandi au fond de lui au fur et à mesure que le ventre de Narcissa s'était mis à grossir.

Lucius allait devenir père.

Il allait devenir responsable d'un petit être.

Il allait devoir former cet enfant, lui apprendre à devenir un homme. Lui apprendre à devenir un Malfoy.

Est-ce qu'il serait à la hauteur ?

Parce qu'être à la hauteur, c'était ce qu'on lui demandait constamment, et ce, depuis la première seconde de son existence.

Il avait beau paraître détaché, froid et sans émotion, au fond, Lucius se posait tout un tas de question et ne voulait pas s'éloigner de son épouse. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui, on était le cinq juin, et que son enfant pouvait naître d'un instant à l'autre. Narcissa n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler.

Lucius savait. Mais Lucius n'avait pas le choix.

\- Je dois y aller, répéta-t-il.

Il passa le seuil de sa demeure, et jeta un regard derrière son épaule. Narcissa se tenait fermement dans l'embrassure de l'entrée, et l'observait sans rien dire, les lèvres pincées et les yeux un peu brillants. Le mangemort ferma les yeux et transplana.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, Lucius, grogna une voix dans son dos pour l'accueillir.

Rabastan et Rodulphus Lestrange se ressemblaient en tous points, ils avaient les mêmes sourcils broussailleux, les mêmes joues creuses, la même voix et les mêmes intonations. Il n'aurait pu deviner lequel des deux s'était adressé à lui. Et il s'en moquait de toute façon.

\- J'avais à faire, répondit-il simplement.

\- Wallergan se cacherait ici selon le seigneur des Ténèbres, déclara calmement Rodulphus.

\- Ben Wallergan est un petit futé et s'attend sûrement à notre visite. Il est peut-être déjà loin, parce que toi, ainsi que ton crétin de frère, êtes aussi discrets que deux trolls sauvages, siffla Lucius entre ses dents.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te trouve, Malfoy ! rétorqua Rabastan.

Les Malfoy était l'une des plus anciennes familles de sang-pur. La plupart des membres étaient haut placés aux seins du Ministère de la magie, les Malfoy étaient connus pour être des politiciens avisés et des sorciers doués. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait confiance en la pureté du sang. Les Malfoy étaient dignes de confiance, partageaient les mêmes idéologies que lui.

Rabastan balaya l'air de sa main, sans attendre de réponse. A ses yeux, Lucius n'était qu'un petit prétentieux, un noble aux mains blanches, qui faisait tout pour ne pas se salir. Bien sûr, Lucius avait torturé, emprisonné mais Lucius n'avait jamais tué. Lucius, il parlait, il baragouinait, il influençait, il charmait. Ils avaient tous un rôle à jouer, et celui de Lucius était comparable aux yeux de Rabastan, à celui d'une belle affiche servant à faire passer le message. Les vrais mangemorts, eux, le mettaient en œuvre, le message. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres testait sa loyauté. Peut-être qu'il voulait savoir jusqu'ou Lucius était prêt à aller pour la cause.

Lucius détestait les sang-de-bourbes, les traîtres à leur sang et ces sorciers qui s'abaissaient à penser qu'ils n'étaient pas meilleur que les moldus. Parce qu'ils l'étaient… Indéniablement. Mais était-il prêt à tout ?

Ils marchèrent en silence, leurs masques sur les visages, leurs capes noires voletant derrière eux. Et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, Lucius pensait à Narcissa et à leur bébé. Quand ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse qu'ils devaient fouiller, il l'imaginait en plein travail. Et s'il n'était pas là ?

\- Malfoy ! Concentre-toi !

Il dissipa les images qui assaillaient son esprit. A la lueur de sa baguette, il arpenta les pièces de la maison, vide. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, dans un silence pesant, angoissant. Il monta à l'étage, laissant les deux Lestrange au rez-de-chaussé entra dans une chambre. Puis il l'aperçut, ce petit pli presque imperceptible dans la tapisserie.

\- Wallergan… Les sortilèges ont toujours été ta spécialité, sourit-il. Finite incantatem !

Le corps d'un homme, aussi fin qu'une feuille de papier, surgit de la tapisserie, avant de se mettre à grossir, s'épaissir. Sa baguette entre les mains, Ben l'affronta du regard :

\- Malfoy… Te voilà rétrogradé au rang de bourreau. Dommage, j'aimais bien tes discours.

\- Tu as toujours eu un sens de l'humour particulier Wallergan.

Ce dernier sourit.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ta femme était enceinte.

\- Tu veux vraiment me faire la conversation Wallargan ?

\- L'un de nous va mourir. Laissons-nous le temps de savourer un peu plus longtemps ces dernières secondes que la vie peut nous offrir, inspira-t-il théâtralement.

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel. Wallergan avait toujours été un peu étrange. Il avait beau avoir deux ans de plus que Lucius, les deux hommes se connaissaient bien. Wallergan était un sang-mêlé. Un sang-mêlé qui avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Si tous les autres élèves de sa maison avaient tenté de l'intimider, le sens de l'auto-dérision de Wallergan et son humour avaient fait que la plupart des Serpentard l'avaient laissé tranquille. Les remarques qu'ils pouvaient faire n'atteignaient jamais Ben et il était assez doué pour se défendre, assez rusé pour s'être fait des amis qui étaient prêts à le défendre. On avait beau insulter sa chienne et modlue de mère, Ben riait… Quand on l'avait surpris dans les bras de Dean Dollengenger, et qu'on l'avait insulté, qu'on avait jeté ses affaires dans le lac, Ben riait. Parce que Ben riait tout le temps, là où Lucius était toujours inexpressif, pour mieux cacher son mépris et rester grand face à ceux qui ne méritaient pas le moindre éclat d'émotion.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu portes ce masque. Enlève-le. On se connait toi et moi, déclara Ben.

Lucius resta de marbre. Wallergan avait rejoint l'ordre du Phénix au même moment ou lui, avait rejoint les rangs de Lord Voldemort.

\- Ton problème Lucius, c'est que t'es jamais concentré. Je le sens bien. Tu penses trop, tu cogites, soupira Ben en faisant quelques pas. T'es pas méchant. Tu suis juste le courant comme le gentil petit poisson que tu es.

\- Endoloris.

Ben se recroquevilla sur lui-même, n'ayant pas anticiper l'attaque, mais continua, le sourire aux lèvres. Des endoloris, il en avait vu d'autres :

\- Tu songes à quoi en ce moment ? A ta femme ? A ton bébé ? A ce qu'on t'as toujours ordonné de faire ? Tu sais que penser à deux choses à la fois, c'est impossible ? En tout cas, pas pour ce qu'on fait, toi et moi.

\- Endoloris.

Ben para le coup en riant. Mais son sourire s'évanouit, quand les deux frères Lestrange arrivèrent, alertés par le bruit.

\- Félicitations Lucius…

\- Il est à moi.

Sauf que Ben avait raison, Lucius pensait trop. Il pensait à la mission qu'il était en train de faire, il pensait à Narcissa, il pensait à tuer Wallergan, il pensait à son enfant et ça tournait, ça tournait, encore et encore, toujours et encore, ça tourbillonnait, ça l'embrouillait. Alors il lançait des sorts à l'aveugle, touchait quelques fois son adversaire, sous les ricanements de Rodulphus et Rabastan. Et ça s'éternisait. Ben était doué. Trés doué.

\- Assez joué maintenant ! Difinitto ! s'avança Rabastan.

\- A un et demi contre un ! Quel honneur vous me faîtes messieurs. Rodulphus se joindra-t-il à nous ? Comme ça, nous passerons peut-être d'un combat à deux contre un, les deux moitiés de cerveaux Lestrange se complétant bien !

\- Il est où l'autre suceur de queue ? demanda Rabastan à Ben. Tu sais, ton ami Dean…

Le regard de Ben se figea, mais il garda son sourire, prêt à répondre… Mais la simple mention du prénom de Dean venait de lui faire perdre ses moyens, sa concentration. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas penser à deux choses à la fois…

\- Pétrificus totalus, le surprit Rodulphus.

Ben tomba lourdement sur le sol et Lucius s'approcha de son corps.

\- Tue-le, ordonna Rabastan.

\- Il en est incapable… Il pense trop à retrouver son petit confort, auprès de sa petite femme, dans joli petit manoir, railla l'aîné des Lestrange.

Alors, Lucius prit tout son temps, pour leur prouver le contraire. Ou pour se prouver à lui-même, le contraire. Il s'acharna sur le corps de Ben, le mutilant tout entier, le démembrant. Il commença par les jambes, puis termina par les bras. Il le déchiqueta, en fit des petits bouts, sans plus penser à rien d'autre, sans plus penser tout court, faisant tout simplement taire sa peur. De Ben, il ne resta que des petits bouts, des petits morceaux brûlé, à la chaire encore ensanglantée, et un sourire édenté sur un visage sans yeux, et sans nez. De Ben Wallergan, il ne resta qu'un peu de sang sur les murs et une baguette que Lucius brisa comme il avait brisé les os de l'ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il l'avait fait, pour sa famille. Il avait tué en pensant à elle.

Lucius s'en alla sans rien dire et quand il vit la mère de Narcissa sur le perron de sa porte, il comprit immédiatement. Il se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de son épouse et la retrouva dans son lit, un petit bébé entre les bras, le front encore ruisselant de sueur :

\- Je vous présente votre fils.

Et Lucius posa les yeux sur son enfant. Et ne pensa plus qu'à une seule chose : le bonheur actuel qu'il éprouvait en ce moment-même. Mais ce fût la seul et unique fois, ou Lucius ne pensa qu'à une seule chose. Parce qu'il fallait plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce qu'il fallait écraser les traitres à leur sang, parce qu'il fallait s'assurer que sa famille ne risquait rien… Et que tout ça, c'était toujours trop pour un seul homme. Même quand il passait son temps à fuir ses pensées pour éviter de s'y noyer.

Lucius avait pensé à son devoir, à sa famille. Il était resté concentré. Il méritait les honneurs que lui apporterait le Seigneur des Ténèbres demain.

Qu'importe quand, où, ce qu'il avait ou allait faire, à qui il l'avait ou allait le faire : le karma s'en chargera.


	7. La loi du l'humilité

La loi de l'Humilité : « Acceptons les choses telles qu'elles sont car les refuser ne changera rien. » - Severus Rogue

 _Juillet 1981_

Il faisait chaud, et pourtant, Severus avait froid.

Sûrement à cause de l'effroi.

\- Deux enfants sont nés en juillet, maître. Pourquoi choisir celui des Potter ? demanda calmement Severus.

\- La prophétie que tu m'as rapportée dit très clairement que l'enfant naîtra quand mourra le mois de juillet.

\- L'enfant des Longdubat est né le trente et...

\- Et celui des Potter le trente-et-un, le coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Ne la tuez pas, supplia-t-il soudainement.

\- L'enfant est un garçon.

\- Ne la tuez pas, répéta-t-il.

Les yeux perçants de son interlocuteur se posèrent sur lui.

\- Lily Potter est sang-de-bourbe. Pourquoi l'épargnerais-je ?

 _« Je n'ai pas d'aide à recevoir d'une sang-de-bourbe ! »_

Rogue frémissait presque intérieurement chaque fois qu'il entendait ces mots. Ses propres mots qui dansaient dans sa boîte crânienne.

 _« Pardonne-moi Lily, je ne le pensais pas »_

Non, il ne l'avait jamais pensé. C'était la haine qui parlait. Chez Rogue, c'était toujours la haine qui parlait… Enfin peut-être pas « toujours ». Juste trop souvent. Beaucoup trop souvent.

 _« Tu traites tous les_ _nés-Moldus_ _de Sang-de-Bourbes, alors pourquoi serais-je différente à tes yeux ? »_

Il n'avait pas su répondre. Pourtant il connaissait la réponse. Lily était différente, et elle l'avait toujours été. Lily, elle, elle était bien plus qu'une née-moldue. Lily avait été la première personne à se montrer gentille avec lui, elle avait toujours été présente, elle l'avait toujours écouté, même quand il ne disait rien. Lily était plus qu'une sorcière, plus qu'une née-moldue, plus qu'une femme. Lily était Lily.

\- Prenez l'enfant, tuez-le mais laissez Lily Evans en-dehors de ça.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à la question, Severus…

Severus savait que la conversation était terminée. Nagini le suivant fidèlement et glissant sur le sol brillant, Voldemort s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus sur ses intentions. Severus attendit jusqu'à la dernière minute, pour être certain qu'il pouvait se laisser aller, et tomba sur ses genoux. Et il se demanda comment il en était arrivé là.

Comment était-il devenu un mangemort ?

Severus avait toujours été attiré par la magie noire, et jamais il le renierait. Une seule goutte de philtre de la mort vivante était capable de tuer, un seul Doloris était capable d'infliger la pire des douleurs, un seul impérium était capable de réduire le plus combattif des esprits, en un vulgaire pantin obéissant au plus horribles des sorts. La magie noire ne connaissait pas de limite, si ce n'était celle de l'imagination. Elle n'était pas réellement néfaste. C'était une arme comme une autre. C'était la main de l'homme qui la rendait dangereuse et mortelle, Severus en était profondément et intimement convaincu. Il suffisait de contrôler cette puissance.

C'était pour ça, qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de Lord Voldemort, parce que lui, il n'avait pas peur de cette puissance, de ce pouvoir. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rogue avait appris des sorts, et une magie dont il ne soupçonnait pas même pas l'existence. Il avait acquis un savoir que peu de sorciers pouvaient se vanter d'avoir.

Alors oui, il était devenu un fidèle de Lord Voldemort. Il avait trouvé des sorciers qui partageaient le même attrait que lui pour la magie noire. Il avait peut-être torturé, peut-être tué, peut-être participé aux malheurs de quelques personnes pour assouvir la fin qu'ils poursuivaient tous. Mais qu'importe. Il avait pu apprendre, il avait pu inventer des potions mortelles qui infligeaient des souffrances inimaginables tout en gardant celui qui la buvait en vie, il avait inventer des sorts qui coupaient le souffle de l'adversaire, le privant d'oxygène juste assez longtemps pour qu'il hallucine et espère mourir.

Severus ne pensait pas grand-chose des nés-moldus. Il s'en fichait royalement en fait. Il s'en moquait bien des moldus : son père en était un, et il savait qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas tous comme lui… Comment aurait-il pu être pour la pureté du sang, quand le sien était loin d'être noble et pur ? Severus était un grand hypocrite au fond.

Et Lily allait mourir. Parce qu'il la connaissait bien Lily. Elle aimait de toutes les cellules de son corps, Lily. Elle vivait pour les gens qu'elle aimait et ça avait toujours été le cas. Jamais elle ne laisserait son fils mourir sous ses yeux sans rien faire. Elle ferait tout pour le sauver. C'était son fils… Évidemment qu'elle préférait mourir à sa place, et qu'elle ferait tout pour que son fils vive.

Mais elle, qui allait la sauver ?

Probablement pas Potter.

Et sa haine remontait quand il pensait à lui, quand il pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé. Severus vivait dans le regret depuis trop longtemps. Il avait blessé Lily, et elle était partie avec James. Parfois, le maître des potions fermait les yeux et revenait en arrière. Il s'empêchait de répondre à Lily que Mulciber ne faisait juste que s'amuser avec Mary Macdonald et il lui disait que lui aussi, trouvait ses blagues sadiques et méchantes. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il pensait…

Pour elle, pour lui convenir, il aurait changé ses pensées, ses mots.

Il s'empêchait aussi de suivre Lupin, Potter, Black et Pettigrow, pour assouvir sa curiosité. Il s'empêchait de contracter une dette envers James. Il s'empêchait de répondre à ses idiots qui le harcelaient, qui se prenaient pour les rois de Poudlard, se pavanant tels des paons à travers les couloirs. Il s'empêchait de dire ce qu'il avait dit, de faire ce qu'il avait fait. Même si c'était mentir, même si c'était hypocrite.

Il voulait juste Lily.

Il voulait juste Lily dans sa vie.

Égoïstement, purement et simplement.

Severus vivait dans le regret et baignait dans les remords. Il se demandait s'il était condamné à vivre avec ce sentiment toute sa vie. Il aurait voulu tout recommencer, voler un retourneur de temps… Il aurait voulu effacer tout ça. Il aurait souhaité être une autre personne, un peu moins cassée, un enfant un peu plus sain, un peu moins dérangé, un peu moins négligé, un ado un peu plus ouvert, moins renfermé. Un adulte qui ne faisait pas les mauvais choix, qui ne rejoignait pas les mangemorts, qui n'était fidèle qu'à une seule personne, même si c'était se renier. Severus voulait un peu plus de ça, un peu moins de si et tout refaire, tout recommencer.

Mais c'était impossible.

On ne pouvait pas tout refaire, tout recommencer.

Severus n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire : accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient, parce que les refuser ne changerait rien. Rogue n'aurait de cesse de fermer les yeux et de tout changer dans sa tête, de refaire le film de sa vie, Lily était avec James, avait un fils, et courrait un immense danger.

Severus n'acceptait pas d'avoir fait les mauvais choix. En revanche, il était peut-être temps de faire les bons… Pour Lily. Rien que pour Lily. Pour qu'elle vive, même sans lui.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait tenir tête à Lord Voldemort. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Un vieux fou vers lequel il se précipita. Il transplana au plus prés du château, et longea les murs de Poudlard d'un pas pressé, mais assuré. L'école était déserte et en ce plein mois de juillet, l'ombre des pierres le refroidirent un bref instant. Le directeur se redressa sur son fauteuil, quand il entra dans son bureau. Et Severus lui expliqua tout. Il lui expliqua que le jour ou Sybille Trelawnay avait fait sa prophétie, il était là, et l'avait entendu. Il lui avoua qu'il l'avait répétée mot pour mot à son maître, qu'il avait cherché lui-même les enfants nés en juillet, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que le fils de Lily en faisait parti.

\- Il croit que c'est son fils !

Et Severus supplia Dumbledore, de la même manière qu'il avait supplié le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Protégez-la, protégez-les. Protégez-les tous…

\- Les Potter sont en sécurité, leur maison est protégée par un gardien du secret.

Severus secoua la tête.

\- Qui doit être Black. Un jeune chien fou qui s'amuse à flirter avec la mort.

\- Les Potter feront ce qui est nécessaire, le rassura Dumbledore. Je m'en occuperai.

Severus se retourna. Il avait comme la sensation d'être dos au mur, et de n'avoir plus de place pour reculer maintenant. Severus resta muet et la marque sur sa peau le brûla.

Il l'ignora.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, une fois de plus. Rogue ne prêta aucune intention à son regard interrogateur. Il était prêt à tout, pour sauver Lily Evans.

Pas parce que ce que faisait Voldemort était abjecte.

Pas parce qu'il voulait rendre justice, protéger les nés-moldus et les moldus.

Pas parce qu'il pensait que ce qu'il faisait été bien.

Pas parce qu'il croyait en l'Ordre du Phénix et en ses valeurs.

Pour Lily. Rien que pour Lily.

Égoïstement, purement et simplement.

Severus Rogue n'était, et ne serait loyal qu'envers Lily Evans. Jamais plus.

Qu'importe quand, où, ce qu'il avait, à qui il l'avait fait : le karma savait pourquoi il le faisait.


	8. La loi du ici et du maintenant

La loi du Ici et Maintenant : « Seul le moment présent nous appartient vraiment. » - Igor Karkaroff

 _Aout 1996_

Karkaroff se mit à sourire alors que la femme hurlait.

Elle s'appelait Vilde.

Ou peut-être bien Ilde ?

Igor s'en fichait royalement.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ses hurlements.

\- Tu en veux plus ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sa victime ne répondit pas, les yeux clos, essayant d'oublier l'odeur de l'haleine fétide de Karkaroff. Ce dernier passa l'une de ses mains froides sur sa hanche avant de remonter jusqu'à l'un de ses seins qu'il empoigna. Il poursuivit, s'arrêtant jusqu' à sa gorge. La peau de la blonde était si fine et si pale… Sous ses doigts, il sentait son pouls qui battait rapidement. Sa deuxième main, parcourut le même chemin que la première et embrassa sa gorge. Igor se mit à serrer, serrer, serrer très fort, si bien que les jointures de ses mains se mirent à blanchir. La femme suffoqua, se débattit, à la recherche d'oxygène, à mesure qu'elle s'étouffait. Elle agrippa les draps blanchâtres et sales du lit, sentit ses poumons et ses yeux brûler. A bout de souffle, l'emprise d'Igor se relâcha, et il s'écroula, comblé et satisfait.

La jeune femme toussait, inhalant l'air autour d'elle comme s'il allait s'échapper, le laissant s'engouffrer dans son œsophage asséché. Elle attrapa la couverture et la tira à elle avant d'abandonner. Sur son bras, il y avait des traces de griffures, de coupures et de morsures. Sa peau n'était plus si blanche…

Elle contempla son reflet dans le miroir accroché sur le mur d'en face. Les marques des doigts de Karkaroff étaient imprimées sur son épiderme, formant un collier autour de sa gorge. Elle avait des bleus, qui tournaient au vert, au violet, au jaune. Ces couleurs, c'étaient les seules qu'elle avait dans la vie…

\- Ça te coûtera plus cher…, grommela-t-elle.

\- Tu as aimé.

Le regard de Vilde, bleu et glacial, ne sembla pas le paralyser ou lui faire peur un seul instant. Elle s'en étonna.

\- Quand bien même cela serait le cas, il faut payer.

\- Sinon quoi ? se mit à rire le mangemort.

Vilde ne sût quoi répondre. Alors elle se tût, et plongea sous les draps.

\- Ton tatouage sur ton bras…, commença-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Je l'ai vu bouger.

\- La strangulation t'as sûrement fait halluciner.

Vilde avait vu des paillettes dans l'atmosphère quand son client l'avait étranglée. Mais pas de serpent bouger. Non, ça, elle l'avait vu avant, bien avant ça, quand elle était lucide et son cerveau bien irrigué. La blonde s'approcha de lui et effleura le tatouage de sa petite main fine et délicate.

\- Si tu as de quoi payer un tatouage pareil, tu as de quoi me payer pour mes prestations de toute la semaine, croassa-t-elle, ses poumons se remplissant toujours difficilement.

\- Je ne l'ai pas payé en argent, ce tatouage.

\- En quoi tu l'as payé alors ? haussa-t-elle un sourcil.

Igor ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se souvenir avec quoi il l'avait payé ce « tatouage ». Karkaroff ne savait plus trop comment il l'avait eu. Ce n'était pas un sentimental. Il avait très certainement obtenu sa marque des Ténèbres comme les autres, après avoir juré fidélité à Lord Voldemort. Mais pour l'avoir, pour en être digne, il avait tué des femmes, des hommes et des enfants, des nourrissons qui sortaient à peine du ventre de leur mère. Il avait torturé aussi, il avait traqué et il avait rit de la misère et tous ceux qui ne pensaient pas comme lui.

\- Ça ne t'intéresse pas, répondit-il finalement.

Vilde se tourna vers lui et l'examina. L'homme dans son lit avait les cheveux noir et sec, une barbe grisonnante, un visage marqué et dur, des dents jaunes et noirs, et un air lugubre. Il était repoussant. Et pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas rejeté.

\- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Qu'importe. Je vais bientôt mourir.

\- On va tous mourir.

Karkaroff se retient de rire. Ce ne fût pas très difficile. Il avait oublié comment on faisait depuis longtemps…

\- J'ai trahi.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, rétorqua Vilde en se levant.

Elle enfila son peignoir et se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse, pour démêler ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- Un homme courageux ne viendrait pas s'exiler dans ce coin perdu. Un homme courageux ne paierait pas une pute pour assouvir ses besoins sadiques. Un homme courageux ne fuirait pas jusqu'ici. Un homme courageux, passerait ses nuits et ses jours ailleurs que dans une cabane miteuse et humide. Il n'y a que des traîtres et des lâches ici.

\- Tu parles comme si tu connaissais tous les hommes. Mais tu n'es qu'une gamine.

\- Je ne suis plus à gamine, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Tu viens de fêter tes dix-huit ans ? ricana-t-il.

Igor ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Karkaroff hésitait toujours à le faire. Il ne dormait plus vraiment, attendant les mangemorts qui viendraient le tuer. Il savait que ça arriverait, tôt ou tard. Karkaroff ne regrettait presque pas ses choix.

Pour lui, tout ce qui comptait, et tout ce qui avait toujours compté, c'était le moment présent.

Quand il avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences, ni aux lendemains. Il partageait juste ses idées, sur un monde qui devait être purifier des moldus, sur un monde sorcier en perdition.

Quand il avait torturé les Mckinnon avec Travers, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences ni aux lendemains. Il avait pris plaisir à entendre leurs os craquer, à sentir leurs chairs brûler et à goûter leur sang qui perlait au coin de leurs bouches.

Quand il avait dénoncé, donné les noms des mangemorts qu'ils connaissaient, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences, ni aux lendemains. Il avait acheté sa liberté comme ça. Il avait été bien stupide de croire qu'il pourrait vivre paisiblement jusqu'à sa mort.

\- Quand vas-tu me payer ? insista la prostituée.

\- Je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

Il la regarda encore une fois, et décida de se lever à son tour pour venir lui caresser l'épaule.

\- Tu peux te montrer doux…

\- Ne te méprend pas.

Il l'attrapa par le menton, et la fît se tourner vers lui. Il inséra un doigt dans sa bouche et toucha ses dents, si blanches :

\- Je serais capable de te faire atrocement mal, de te torturer, et de tuer, juste par pur plaisir, parce que j'aime ça ou juste pour rester libre.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Personne ne ferait ça, murmura-t-elle.

\- J'ai dénoncé des gens pour ne pas vivre enfermé. Et aujourd'hui ils me cherchent. Ils se vengent…

Rien n'avait jamais d'importance pour Karkaroff. Il vivait au jour le jour. Quand sa marque des Ténèbres s'était mise à lui brûler le bras l'année dernière, alors que la tache finale du Tournoi des Trois sorciers se déroulait, il avait choisi de l'ignorer. Il avait choisi de vivre, sachant pertinemment quel traitement lui réserverait le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'avoir trahi à travers ses fidèles mangemorts. Depuis, Karkaroff angoissait. Il avait cessé d'être un mangemort.

Sauf qu'on ne cessait jamais d'être un mangemort.

Sa marque des Ténèbres, il l'avait achetée avec sa vie. Depuis ce jour, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, il vivait à crédit, parce qu'il croulait sous les dettes. Pas celles de ces stupides moldus ou traitres à leur sang qu'il avait tué. Pas à ceux qu'il avait fait souffrir. Mais auprès de ceux qu'il avait quitté, auprès de Voldemort.

\- Tu vas quand même devoir me payer.

Igor n'avait pas d'argent. De toute façon, il allait bientôt partir. Il était ici depuis trop longtemps déjà. Karkaroff courait après le temps, essayant de le rattraper, prêt à gratter quelques secondes, à retarder sa mort, pourtant si proche.

Karkaroff, depuis qu'il avait atterri dans ce petit village perdu au fin fond de la campagne, avait vécu comme si les choses qui avaient de l'importance étaient le « ici » et le « maintenant ». Jusqu'ici, il était en vie. Maintenant, il était en vie. Le reste, c'était si peu important. Seul le moment présent lui appartenait. Il avait déjà tout vendu, il ne lui restait plus rien. Autant essayer d'en profiter…

Vilde observa le ciel se voiler à travers la fenêtre sale de sa cabane.

\- Il va pleuvoir.

\- Non, assura Karkaroff.

Ainsi, ça allait se passer ici et maintenant...

Il eut juste le temps de voir la fumée noire entrer dans la cabane, faire exploser les vitres. Un éclat vert foudroya Vilde, qui s'écroula sur le sol, telle une poupée inanimée, les yeux bleus encore ouverts, et Karkaroff attendit son tour patiemment.

Mais Augustus Rookwood marcha sur le cadavre de l'ancienne prostituée, le regard vide et sans vie. Il le piétina, brisant son nez et lui fracassant le crâne à grands coups de pieds, la cervelle se mêlant aux cheveux blonds.

\- Tu as vécu jusqu'ici, cracha le mangemort.

\- Je m'attendais à te voir, murmura Karkaroff.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. La cabane est encerclée, lui annonça Rookwood. Je voulais juste être celui qui aurait l'honneur de te tuer.

Karkaroff l'avait dénoncé. Ce n'était que justice… Il soupira.

Quelle autre fin pouvait-il espérer ?

Son histoire allait se terminer ici et maintenant.

Qu'importe quand, où, ce qu'il avait fait, à qui il l'avait fait : le karma n'effaçait jamais une dette.


	9. La loi du changement

La loi du Changement : « A moins d'être changée, l'histoire se répète. » - Drago Malfoy

 _Septembre 1998_

Drago Malfoy n'aurait jamais cru regretter Poudlard. Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux dames de compagnie, ne lui manquaient absolument pas. Les élèves, ces ignares qui pensaient tout savoir, ces adolescents qui pensaient avoir le droit de le regarder fièrement dans les yeux, lui, un sang-pur, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des sang-de-bourbes, des sang-mêlés, ne lui manquaient pas. Les professeurs ne lui manquaient pas. A Poudlard, on avait traité Drago, soit avec un profond mépris, soit avec une admiration démesurée. Drago détestait l'un, autant bien que l'autre. Il était loin d'être stupide.

Pourtant, en ce moment même, il aurait tout fait pour revoir les yeux verts de Potter lui lancer des éclairs, ou réentendre les courbettes maladroites de cet idiot de Crabbe. Il aurait tout donner pour être en cours, en face du professeur McGonagll, pour écouter des choses qui ne l'intéressaient pas, mais qui lui serviraient sûrement plus tard.

Oh oui, il aurait tout donner. Vraiment tout.

Les autres, à l'heure qu'il était, devaient être dans le Poudlard express. Drago aurait dû rentrer en septième année avec eux, passer ses ASPICS, une autre année à emmerder les petits nouveaux, à terroriser les première année pour s'amuser, à se moquer de Longdubat et de ses oreilles gigantesques… Peut-être qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Peut-être qu'ils étaient déjà tous attablés, en train de déguster le festin de rentrée, dans la grande salle, à admirer les sabliers des maisons encore vides. Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient déjà dans leurs dortoirs. Drago n'en savait rien, il avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis qu'il avait reçu cet ordre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Drago ? chuchota à son oreille Bellatrix.

Le seigneur du Ténèbres lui avait confié une tache, encore une fois. Drago savait que sa famille était en semi-disgrâce depuis l'échec de son père, depuis qu'il avait échoué au Ministère… Drago avait détesté Potter et ses amis pour ça. Drago inspira, expira. Il devait être fort pour sa famille, pour se racheter auprès de leur maître, pour qu'il leur fasse de nouveau confiance. Tout reposait sur lui.

\- Tu sais comment on fait ? lui demanda sa tante.

\- J'ai appris la théorie, déglutit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas très compliqué …

Il lorgna vers Bellatrix, à moitié dégoutté, juste pour détourner le regard.

\- Drago, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, murmura sa mère.

\- Bien sûr que si. Il doit le faire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui a ordonné ! siffla entre ses dents Bellatrix.

\- Nous pourrions…, commença Narcissa.

\- Ton enfant est aussi lâche et faiblard que son père. Il est temps qu'il s'endurcisse, qu'il se prépare à servir son maître ! la coupa Bellatrix.

Où qu'il aille, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il ressemblait à son père. Il en avait toujours été fier et avait toujours un peu entretenu les similarité entre eux. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux blonds, presque blancs, les mêmes yeux gris, les mêmes lèvres fines… Ils avaient la même carrure, le même teint pâle, les mêmes joues un peu creuses, et les mêmes pommettes saillantes. Plus jeune, il s'était entraîné à imiter sa démarche, ses intonations, son allure aristocrate, et certaines de ses expressions. Drago était fier de son père, de leur position. Drago était un Malfoy.

\- Drago, monte dans ta chambre, soupira sa mère.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, cracha-t-il.

Il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Plus depuis que la marque des ténèbres était gravée sur sa peau et dans sa tête. Drago s'était engagé à servir Lord Voldemort. L'année dernière, il avait fait preuve d'ingéniosité pour faire venir les mangemorts à Poudlard et tuer Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas assassiné l'ancien directeur de Poudlard lui-même. Mais il l'avait désarmé, et s'il était mort, c'était grâce à lui. Alors non, Drago Malfoy n'était plus un enfant.

\- Je vais le faire. -

\- C'est bien Drago, l'approuva Bellatrix.

Il passa la porte après l'avoir ouvert à la volée, pour se donner une certaine contenance. Sa baguette à la main, il la pointa vers l'homme qui était attaché à une chaise.

\- C'est donc toi qui vas me punir ? ricana l'homme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a-t-il décidé de m'humilier à ce point ?

\- Tais-toi ! cria l'adolescent d'une voix tremblotante.

\- « Tais-toi », geignit le prisonnier en l'imitant d'un ton sarcastique. Tu n'es pas de taille, Malfoy.

Il inspira.

\- Tu vas le laisser te traiter de la sorte Drago ? Le regarda Bellatrix.

\- Non.

Drago devait faire ses preuves. Il n'était pas un putain de gamin. Il était fort, il était puissant, plus puissant que les autres adolescents de son âge qui étaient encore à Poudlard. Il allait y arriver.

\- Tu connais la formule… , susurra Bellatrix.

\- Potter, Weasley et leur sang-de-bourde de copine, quand ils étaient dans ce café, n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde avant de m'attaquer, eux ! continua de ricaner Dolohov. Mais toi, gamin, tu transpires la peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Je réfléchis juste à ce que je vais te faire.

\- Tu es pathétique mon garçon, grogna Antonin.

\- Peut-être. Mais moi, je ne me suis pas laissé dépasser par trois adolescents en fuite… Je ne les ai pas laissé filer, rétorqua Drago. Ça fait quoi de se faire oublieter par une sang-de-bourbe ? Hein Dolohov ? Ça fait quoi ?

Se montrer méprisant, Drago savait le faire. Faire semblant, aussi. C'était une question d'habitude. A l'expression de Dolohov, Drago savait qu'il venait de gagner cette joute verbale, parce que l'adulte en face de lui était en colère, et ne sortait que des grognements qui ne voulaient rien dire. Drago avait le dernier mot.

\- Assez parlé maintenant ! Fais-le ! couina Bellatrix.

Drago était capable de dire pourquoi, mais il faisait tout pour reculer le moment fatidique. Il pointa sa baguette sur Dolohov, tout sourire, défiant son regard. Drago ne pouvait pas reculer. Il ne pouvait plus fuir. Alors, il prononça les quatre syllabes :

\- Endoloris.

Dolohov couina, serrant les dents, mais s'arrêta vite :

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

\- Endoloris.

Drago s'acharna pendant plusieurs minutes, la mâchoire crispée, et les yeux voilés. Il était comme spectateur de la scène…

\- Tu n'en as pas envie… C'est pour ça que tes sorts sont faibles ! cracha Dolohov. Au fond, tu ne veux pas me faire de mal… Mais il faut le vouloir, Malfoy junior ! Il faut le vouloir…

Oh si, il en avait envie. Parce qu'il avait envie de vivre, de ne pas être inquiété et d'être en sécurité. Il le voulait. Alors, pourquoi en était-il incapable ?

\- Drago ! Ressaisi-toi ! lui ordonna sa tante.

Le blond inspira encore une fois, et essaya de rassembler toute la haine qu'il pouvait avoir en lui. Il devait prouver la loyauté de sa famille. Il ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs que son père. Ce dernier avait déçu le Seigneur des Ténèbres à plusieurs reprises. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter d'être la pale copie de son père, qui avait échoué si souvent. Il devait faire mieux, éviter que l'histoire se répète, pour tout changer. Drago devait s'endurcir pour la survie de sa famille. Peu importe la douleur de Dolohv. Au contraire. Plus il souffrirait, plus Drago irait mieux. Il le savait...

\- Il n'y a pas que le Doloris, Dolohov.

\- Tu es faible. Comme ton pè…

\- Sectumsempra !

Le sang se mit à couler, et Dolohov ,à gémir. Bellatrix applaudissait, heureuse comme une enfant qui assistait enfin au spectacle :

\- Merveilleux ! Merveilleux !

\- Endoloris ! continua Drago.

Il cumula les deux sorts, soignant Dolohov juste au moment où il allait sombrer dans l'inconscient, entaillant une fois de plus sa chair, alors qu'elle était de nouveau guérie, approfondissant les entailles. Mais Drago n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Il jouait un rôle.

Ça sentait la rouille et le fer. Ça puait le sang. Drago en avait le goût dans la bouche. C'était acide et dégueulasse.

Et ça dura longtemps, si longtemps. Il se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient tous, en ce moment à Poudlard. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà tous couchés ? Ou peut-être que les cours venaient de commencer. Peu-être qu'il faisait déjà jour ?

Le blond sortit de la salle, sans prendre le temps de regarder la marre de sang qui goûtait toujours sur le carrelage en s'échappant du corps de Dolohov. Il laissa quelques empruntes rouges, sur le sol blanc et immaculé. Il marcha lentement, calmement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il le faisait parce qu'il le devait. Pour leur survie à tous les trois.

Sans savoir que c'était exactement ce que faisait son père et sa mère depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort.

Obéir aveuglement pour survivre.

Sans savoir que l'histoire des Malfoy ne changerait pas, continuerait de se répéter tant qu'il continuerait de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard, et il aurait dû y être. Il aurait tout donner pour y être. Sa place était là-bas.

Il se posa sur son lit.

S'allongea.

Se redressa.

Ne put s'empêcher, se retenir.

Et se mit à vomir.

Drago devait changer l'histoire, l'histoire des Malfoy. Et ça le rendait profondément aveugle.

Qu'importe quand, où, ce qu'il était en train de faire, à qui il était en train de le faire : le karma ne changera rien à son histoire.


	10. La loi de la connexion

La loi de la Connexion : « Tout est lié dans l'univers, petit et grand. » - Walden McNair

 _Octobre 1996_

MacNair se tourna vers la nouvelle recrue, un jeune homme blond comme les blés, aux boucles souples et au sourire d'ange. Ses deux yeux miel étaient si douceâtres... C'était écœurant. Ce gamin avait été repéré par le seigneur des Ténèbres et Walden se demandait bien ce qu'on pouvait lui trouver. MacNair savait que les relations que Julian entretenait avec certains géants était un atout...

Cependant, Julian était impatient, téméraire. Il était comme un ressort fou qu'il fallait constamment suivre des yeux sous peine de le voir rebondir à l'autre bout de la ville. Walden aussi, était impatient. Mais avec l'âge, il avait appris à se montrer plus méthodique, un peu moins impulsif.

\- Arrête de sautiller. Tu me donnes mal à l'estomac et envie de vomir.

\- D'accord.

Julian lui obéit instantanément, et s'immobilisa. Au moins, il ne contredisait jamais les ordres.

\- Pourquoi on a fait ça ? demanda-t-il en observant les visages des cadavres.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne l'aurait pas fait ? rétorqua Walden, les yeux si arrondis qu'ils semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites.

\- On aurait pu les tuer d'un seul sort.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été aussi marrant, tu vois ? lui expliqua le mangemort.

Des corps voletaient dans les airs, balancés entre les branches d'un arbre qui allaient probablement craquer sous leurs poids. Suspendus au bout d'une corde, cinq hommes, femmes et enfants avaient la tête baissée, comme s'ils dormaient. Mais la vérité, c'était que leurs nuques étaient brisées. Ils avaient battu des jambes un instant, un peu suffoqué, un peu hurlé, malgré leurs cris étouffés par l'étranglement, et on aurait dit une danse. La danse des pendus... Non. Encore mieux. La danse des moldus pendus.

\- Ce n'est pas la mission que nous a confié le maître, murmura Julian sans comprendre.

\- Il y a la mission, et les missions. La mission, c'est de tuer la vermine moldue qui s'est étendue et nous a contaminé. Les missions, c'est tout ce qu'on fait à côté. Et elles sont toutes aussi importantes.

Walden n'aimait pas l'air frais de la montagne. En fait, il détestait tout dans la montagne. Les pentes, les descentes, les cailloux qui lui faisaient mal aux pieds et les plaintes incessantes de son compagnon qui lui demandait pourquoi diable ils n'avaient pas simplement exécuté ces moldus qu'ils avaient croisé dans la montée.

L'homme avait été tenté de répondre que c'était parce qu'il en avait besoin. Vraiment besoin. Ce n'était pas juste une envie. Mais un besoin, un réel besoin, plus important que la soif ou la faim. Il avait besoin de tuer, de voir le sang éclabousser l'herbe, le sable ou le bitume, de sentir cette odeur de fer et de rouille, et d'observer cette dernière étincelle de vie dans les pupilles d'un homme. Il ne voulait pas se contenter d'effrayer la marmaille.

Après la première guerre et la chute de Lord Voldemort, Macnair avait été innocenté, comme Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Karkarrof et tant d'autres... Il avait même décroché un emploi au Ministère de la magie, à la commission des examens des créatures dangereuses. Tuer des animaux magiques, ça l'avait maintenu en vie un certain temps. Mais ce n'était jamais assez. La lueur dans leurs yeux, celle qui brillait juste avant qu'il ne les condamne définitivement, elle n'était en rien comparable à celle qu'on pouvait retrouver chez un homme, une femme ou un enfant. Tuer un humain, après l'avoir vu souffrir, le voir accueillir la mort comme une délivrance, ou comme une sentence, c'était grisant, exaltant. Son sang pulsait dans tout son corps, et il se délectait de ses souvenirs, de ses cris d'hommes qu'on s'apprêtait à exécuter, de ses femmes qu'on allait mutiler une dernière fois, et de ses enfants qui n'économisaient jamais leur souffle... Walden était un tueur. Il avait besoin de faire ça, ça l'apaisait. Il était un mangemort, un bourreau. Les autres étaient ses proies, ses victimes. Il tuait pour la cause, pour les sorciers et leur sang. Il le faisait parce qu'il était fort, et eux, ils étaient faibles. Et les faibles, ils n'avaient pas de place en ce monde.

Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait promis de meilleures victimes que les créatures qu'il devait exécuter pour le Ministère, le cœur de Walden s'était gonflé dans sa poitrine, à leur faire exploser.

\- Convaincre les géants de se joindre à nous…, commença Julian.

\- C'est nécessaire, le coupa-t-il. C'est pour ça qu'on a arpenté la montagne depuis des semaines, qu'on a offert des tas et des tas de cadeaux à un géant puant et mentalement déficient, comme tous les représentants de son espèces…

\- Traquons-nous toujours les représentants qu'Albus Dumbledore a envoyé ? L'interrogea le blond.

\- Rubeus Hagrid est moins idiot qu'il n'y paraît. On finira par l'avoir.

Ils rôdaient toutes les nuits à sa recherche. Un demi-géant, c'était une proie moins prestigieuse qu'un vrai géant... Qu'importe. Pour la cause, il s'en était contenté, et s'était pris au jeu. Jouer au chat et à la souris avec Rubeus Hagrid était devenu vraiment exaltant.

Lui et Walden s'étaient déjà retrouvés face à face, quand Macnair avait failli tuer cet hypogriffe, cette immonde créature qui avait mutilé le rejeton Malfoy. Le demi-géant et ses larmes de désespoir l'avaient un peu marqué, même s'il l'avait vite oublié. Il s'était souvenu de l'existence d'Hagrid quand il l'avait vu dans la montagne, et qu'il avait compris que le demi-géant était ici pour les mêmes raisons que lui.

C'était comme s'ils étaient liés tous les deux... Et ça le faisait un peu rire, Macnair. L'ironie avait fait qu'ils étaient en compétition aujourd'hui pour rallier les géants à leur cause. Depuis Macnair prenait un malin plaisir à les pourchasser, à essayer de les piéger, à les traquer, lui et sa géante de compagne.

C'était grisant. Vraiment grisant. Pour autant, il gardait la tête froide. D'autant plus que Walden ne pouvait oublier son réel objectif, le vrai, celui qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était : servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui obéir. Ce que ce dernier lui avait dit de faire, c'était de convaincre les géants de se joindre à eux. Malheureusement, Rubeaus Hagrid et Olympe Maxime semblaient être dans les grâce du chef des géants, le gurg Karkus... MacNair avait bien essayé de les traquer et de les tuer pour faciliter les choses. Mais le demi-géant avait plus de ressources qu'il ne le pensait, et la directice de l'école de Beauxbâtons savait faire de la magie, il devait le reconnaître. Même si Walden se refusait à qualifier de sorcière, il devait le reconnaître... Elle avait un certain talent.

\- Comment on va convaincre les géants d'être de notre côté ? Karkus ne semble pas nous apprécier.

\- Il faut toucher la tête pensante. Si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ça une tête pensante, songea MacNair. Le gurg des géants est Karkus. Et tu sais, parfois, pour contrôler tout le corps, il suffit de remplacer la tête... et de la remplacer par une qui pensera comme nous le désirons nous.

\- Et si on n'y arrive pas ?

\- On a déjà trouvé un moyen. Les géants sont des barbares, des créatures belliqueuses et des idiots. Les manipuler sera un jeu d'enfant. Même un moldu pourrait le faire…

Rosier posait des questions. C'était une véritable torture par moment, mais Walden devait reconnaître que l'enthousiasme de la jeune recrue lui faisait presque autant plaisir que la perspective de cette guerre qui approchait à grands pas. Pour l'instant, Walden devait se contenter de la préparer, et cela incluait de rallier le plus de créatures à leur cause.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu être ici Julian ? Lord Voldemort sait que tu entretiens de très bonnes relations avec Golgomath. Nous lui offrons des cadeaux, nous le flattons presque plus encore que nous ne l'avons fait avec Karkus. Golgomath aime tuer et rêve de prendre la place de Karkus. Et on va le lui offrir. Toi, tu étais juste l'outils nous permettant de l'atteindre sans qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit.

\- Oh je comprends, sourit Julian, sans être vexé. Golgomath et moi nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps déjà. Mon père et lui ont fait connaissance dans ….

\- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, le coupa MacNair.

\- Je croyais qu'il fallait qu'on s'occupe un peu…

\- C'est pour ça qu'on pend des moldus.

\- D'accord.

\- Ça devrait être bon maintenant.

Effectivement, quand ils arrivèrent à la colonie des géants, plusieurs d'entre eux étaient silencieux et la tête décapitée de Karkus reposait aux pieds de Golgomath, qui accueillit MacNair avec un grand sourire, qu'il imita. Il resta cependant dans l'ombre, sans se faire repérer. Ce même sourire s'accentua, quand il découvrit Rubeus Hagrid et Olympe Maxime, en train de geindre et d'essayer de poursuivre les négociations. Le demi-géant tenait en ses mains un rouleau de peau de dragon :

\- Dumbledore prend acte de … ce changement et vous offre toute sa considération.

\- Je me fiche bien des considérations de cet homme, répondit fermement et durement le nouveau gurg.

Golgomath fit signe à deux géants de reconduire les deux intrus hors de la colonie et l'un d'eux souleva Hagrid. Et MacNair sût, à ce moment précis, qu'il avait gagné. Réellement gagné. Olympe Maxime avait sortis sa baguette et venait de rompre officiellement les négociations par ce simple geste. Chassés par les géants, Walden les regarda s'enfuir sans rien faire, pensif.

Il se demanda à quel point ce serait amusant de les traquer.

Il se demanda combien de temps il mettrait avant de leur mettre la main dessus.

\- On ne les poursuit pas ?

\- Non. La guerre ne fait que commencer, il faut laisser à chacun sa chance Julian..., marmonna-t-il. On vient de remplir notre mission. Nous n'avons plus à rien à faire ici…

Macnair venait de commettre la plus grande erreur de sa vie en laissant Hagrid s'enfuir. L'erreur d'un chasseur, qui laisse sa proie partir trop longtemps, qui est aveuglé par l'attrait et l'euphorie d'un jeu sanglant et sans règles. Macnair avait gagné cette manche.

Mais il allait perdre la guerre.

Parce qu'Hagrid se l'était promis.

Et que le demi-géant le catapulterait dans la Grande salle dans deux ans, pour se venger, pour avoir manipuler tout un peuple, pour l'avoir condamner à l'anarchie et la violence…

Parce que tout est lié dans l'univers, petit ou grand.

Mais ça, Walden MacNair ne le savait pas.

Qu'importe quand, où, ce qu'il était en train de faire, à qui il était en train de le faire : le karma avait tout vu, tout entendu.


	11. La loi de la récompense

La loi de la Récompense : « La patience nous offre les meilleures récompenses. » - Barty C. Junior

 _Novembre 1981_

Il était intelligent, loyal, beau garçon et malin. Tout le monde se retournait sur son passage quand il arpentait les rues. Sa mère était respectée, son père admiré, et de lui, on attendait tout et on espérait beaucoup. Son existence était toute tracée. Il n'avait plus qu'à suivre la voie sur laquelle on l'avait placé. Mais Barty n'avait jamais aimé la facilité. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait décidé de dévié de sa parfaite vie toute droite...

Barty avait été un bébé parfait. Il ne pleurait jamais, il se contentait de dormir et de sourire quand sa mère lui faisait des grimaces. Il avait été un enfant adorable. Il s'appliquait toujours dans toutes les taches qu'on voulait bien lui confier, et s'occupait toujours de sa mère et de sa santé fragile. Adolescent, il n'avait été ni rebelle, ni timide, il n'était pas très ambitieux, pas très vantard, assez discret... Pourtant il aurait pu être ce type d'adolescent renfermé, peureux et peu sûr de lui. Son père ne lui répétait jamais assez à quel point il pouvait être meilleur, plus grand, plus doué, plus appliqué, plus ceci, beaucoup moins cela...

« _Douze BUSES ? Espérons que tes ASPICS suivront_ ». « _Redresse encore un peu les épaules_ ». « _Un E ? Ce n'est pas assez_ ». « _Tu veux devenir_ _quelqu'un d'o_ _rdinaire Barty ? Parce que le monde ne se souvient que des personnes extraordinaires._ ». Des phrases comme celles-ci, son père en avait des tonnes qu'il lui servait avec un petit air pincé et des yeux ternes.

Alors quand est-ce que ça avait commencé à mal tourner pour Barty Croupton Junior ?

Peut-être dès le début. La pression d'être un Croupton, d'avoir toujours été aussi parfait, ça l'avait sûrement fait plié, ployé sous tout ce poids. C'était pour ça qu'il était tordu. Pour ça qu'il était en ce moment-même avec la famille Lestrange au grand complet, devant la demeure des Londubat. Bellatrix avait le regard pétillant. Rabastan passait une main dans ses cheveux secs, et Rodulphus se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir manger pour le dîner de ce soir. Barty, lui, il souriait.

Barty était intelligent, loyal, beau garçon et malin. Tout le monde le savait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le savait lui aussi, et Barty était venu à lui si naturellement... Il avait beau être un jeune adulte, le rejeton des Croupton n'était qu'un môme un peu trop perdu, qui s'était élevé tout seul, sans repère, avec un père absent et une mère trop malade. Barty était grand, solide, et pourtant, il était recroquevillé, chétif. Il était doué, mais il pouvait l'être plus encore. Le Seigneur du Ténèbres lui avait offert tout ce qu'il recherchait. Alors oui, Barty était intelligent et loyal. Et il l'était encore plus, pour son maître. Barty avait compris ce que son père lui répétait depuis toujours. Il fallait accomplir des choses incroyables, merveilleuses. Il fallait être extraordinaire. Et il l'était.

Extraordinairement mangemort.

Certainement pas ce que son père attendait de lui.

Et il savait que le jour viendrait où tout le monde saurait la vérité. Il en trépignait d'impatience parfois, mais son maître était toujours conciliant, comprenant son désir d'afficher son appartenance aux mangemorts et sa fidélité envers lui aux yeux de tous. Pour autant, Barty était aussi impatient qu'il était intelligent. Il savait qu'en gardant sa marque des Ténèbres cachée, il était utile, et pouvait jouer un double rôle bien pratique. Bien plus encore, il était à l'abri et même s'il n'avait pas peur, il pouvait se féliciter de dormir tranquillement, surtout par les temps qui couraient.

\- Il faut qu'on sache, murmura Bellatrix.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'ils sauront ? Ce ne sont que des traîtres à leur sang...

\- Qu'ils sachent ou pas, ça ne change rien. Les Londubat sont des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils sont nos ennemis, trancha Barty.

Il avait beau être le plus jeune, il était le plus rationnel ici. Bellatrix était totalement déboussolée depuis que Lord Voldemort avait disparu. Rabastan n'était qu'un abruti fini, et Rodulphus, une ombre sans cervelle. Barty devait garder la tête froide, comme Mulciber, comme Malfoy. Il fallait garder les mangemorts sous contrôle, soudés. Tout ça, ça ne pouvait pas s'écrouler. Ça ne devait pas s'écrouler. C'était sa vie maintenant. Et il refusait de revenir en arrière, de se contenter d'être ordinaire, de tout faire pour être celui que son père voulait qu'il soit ... Et plus le temps passait, plus la disparition de Lord Voldemort l'inquiétait au point de l'empêcher de respirer quand il songeait à toutes les conséquences que cela allaient engendrer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était injoignable et introuvable depuis combien de temps déjà ?

Une ou deux semaines ? Peut-être deux et demie. Les Potter étaient morts le trente-et-un, laissant derrière eux un bébé que tout le monde appelait « le survivant ». On disait que c'était lui, qui avait fait échec au Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il avait survécu au sortilège de la mort. Mais Barty n'y croyait pas. Un gamin était incapable de tenir tête à un sorcier aussi puissant que Voldemort. Il y avait une autre explication, et Barty allait la découvrir.

Barty était fidèle, comme les Lestrange, et quelques autres. Il les respectait pour ça. D'un geste sûr, il leva sa baguette vers la demeure des Londubat. Il était prêt.

Barty n'avait plus le temps de faire dans la subtilité et dans la discrétion. Leur maître était introuvable et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Tout s'effritait autour de Barty. De plus en plus de partisans, de sympathisants à la cause de Lord Voldemort se faisaient arrêter, les sorciers avaient de moins en moins peurs, tout le monde pensait que le maître était mort... Le père de Barty rentrait tous les soirs, le sourire aux lèvres, annonçant qu'on avait arrêté et enfermé un dangereux mangemort. La gorge de Barty se resserrait à chaque fois.

Mais il restait patient, et il se retenait de sauter au cou de son père pour le briser en deux.

Il le détestait tant.

Le Seigneur de Ténèbres allait revenir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

\- On attend qu'ils nous invitent à entrer ? Bougonna Bellatrix.

Barty passa le seuil de la porte, qui grinça. Le silence l'engloutit. Les Londubat ne s'attendaient pas à leur visite, parce qu'ils se croyaient en sécurité grâce à la prétendue chute de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Barty allait leur montrer qu'ils se trompaient lourdement. Il resta dans l'ombre de Bellatrix et des deux frères Lestrange, en les regardant saccager le salon, Frank Londubat au milieu de la pièce, sa baguette serrée entre ses deux mains. Barty observa les photos accrochés sur le mur. Le couple Londubat tenait un bébé dans leurs bras. Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucune compassion, aucune pitié.

\- Vous êtes biens fous d'oser vous montrer ici ! Cracha Frank Londubat.

\- C'est Dumbledore qui le retient ? rétorqua Bellatrix, sans même l'avoir entendu.

Barty leva les yeux au ciel. Bellatrix manquait cruellement de maîtrise parfois. Un porte claqua derrière lui, le faisant sursauter, et Alice Longdubat, le regard furieux, lui offrit son meilleur coup de poing dans les dents. Il cracha un filet de sang, alors que la femme, s'engouffrait déjà dans le salon pour y rejoindre son mari et lui prêter main forte. Barty s'agrippa à un meuble pour éviter de tomber, mais se ressaisit. A quatre contre deux, le combat était gagné d'avance. Frank était peut-être un très bon dueliste, mais Alice, malgré tout le courage qu'elle possédait, était assez moyenne. Bellatrix la désarma sans mal, la provoquant :

\- Il est où le petit Neville ?

La seule mention de son fils avait suffit à faire perdre sa concentration et son sang-froid à Alice. Et la vue de sa femme désarmée et immobilisée avait fait perdre ceux de Frank.

Barty sourit. Vraiment. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer. Il inspira, et sortit de son ombre. Chaque fois que ses victimes le découvraient, quand il s'agissait de sorciers, paraissaient étonnées. Barty Croupton junior. Le fils de Monsieur et Madame Croupton. Le fils du dirigeant du département de la justice magique. Un mangemort, avec un beau serpent sur le bras. Et ça le faisait rire à l'intérieur de lui.

Oui, il était extraordinaire. Quand il voyait ces personnes le regarder, il le savait. Les personnes ordinaires, on ne les regardait avec ces yeux apeurés, surpris et perdus.

\- Toi ?

\- Moi, sourit Barty.

\- Vous n'allez plus rester longtemps en liberté. Les aurors vont trouveront, répondit froidement Frank.

Barty balaya l'air de sa main. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de discours. Il fallait découvrir où était Voldemort, et si l'Ordre du Phénix avait des renseignements. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Les longdubat n'étaient que les premiers de la liste.

\- C'est la souffrance qui te donne du pouvoir, murmura-t-il en s'approchant du couple.

Il leva sa baguette vers eux et lança un premier doloris, imité par Bellatrix, Rabastan et Rodulphus. Les sorts étaient ponctués par des questions, toujours les mêmes, qui demeuraient sans réponse. La souffrance était capable de faire parler le plus fidèle des hommes et la plus loyale des femmes. La souffrance donnait le pouvoir, et Barty, lui, il en avait tant à donner de la souffrance. Barty avait toute la nuit, toute la vie. Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il le ferait. Il fixa un point entre les deux yeux d'Alice Longdubat et resta concentré pendant plusieurs heures.

Ils commencèrent pas gémir.

Puis à crier au bout d'une heure.

Puis à hurler au bout de trois heures.

Puis à supplier au bout de cinq heures.

Puis à avouer qu'ils ne savaient rien au bout de sept heures.

Puis à pleurer au bout de huit heures.

Puis à leur demander de les tuer au bout de neuf heures.

Puis ils saignèrent, ne disant plus rien, à bout de force au bout de dix heures.

\- Ils ne diront rien.

Sans s'arrêter, Barty les tortura jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne restent que deux yeux vides, sans lueur, et des visages grisâtres.

Ils bougeaient toujours quand on leur lançait des sorts. Par réflexe peut-être... Mais plus aucun son ne sortait de leurs deux bouches.

\- Pourquoi continuer ? Demanda l'un des frères Lestrange.

\- Pourquoi s'arrêter ? Haussa des épaules Barty.

Bellatrix, assoiffée et insatiable était infatigable quand il s'agissait de blesser son prochain. Barty aussi était incapable de s'arrêter. Il regarda son œuvre.

De deux personnes fières et fortes, il avait fait deux corps mous et sans conscience. C'était son œuvre. Sa plus belle œuvre. Et il se mît à songer …

Qui saurait que c'était lui qui avait fait ça ?

Son crime resterait dans l'ombre, et ça le contraria un moment. Il venait de briser deux personnes, et il le savait. Il se demanda un instant s'il serait possible de les soigner plus tard... et il se secoua pour continuer et intensifier ses sorts. La folie de Bellatrix l'y aida, et il se laissa happer, charmer.

Un jour, le monde des sorciers saurait qui il était vraiment, ce dont il était capable, ce qu'il avait fait à ces femmes, ces hommes impurs et inférieurs. Un jour, ils sauraient tous qu'il est extraordinaire.

Son père saurait.

Et quelque part, il avait hâte et se délectait déjà du dégoût et de la honte de son paternel.

Sa patience serait récompensée il le savait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui avait longtemps affirmé.

Il en serait récompensé. Car la patience l'était toujours, non ?

Qu'importe quand, où, ce qu'il avait fait, à qui il l'avait fait : le karma, lui, savait déjà tout ça.


	12. La loi de l'Importance, de l'Inspiration

La loi de l'Importance et de l'Inspiration : « La valeur d'une chose est une conséquence directe de l'énergie et de l'intention que l'on y met. » - Augustus Rookwood

 _Décembre 1981_

Il s'appelle Augustus Rookwood.

Il était Langue-de-plomb.

Il a espionné le Ministère de la Magie pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Igor Karkaroff l'a dénoncé lors de son procès.

Tout le monde a été choqué.

Lui ? Augustus Rookwood ? Un mangemort ? Un tueur ?

Impossible.

Et pourtant…

Augustus reste droit comme un i, appuyé contre les barreaux de sa cellule. Le mur est froid, le sol est froid, les chaînes sont froides, l'air est froid et dehors, les détraqueurs n'attendent qu'une seule chose. Que son corps le soit également…

Ils vont attendre. La haine réchauffe. Et Rookwood, il en a plein le corps et l'esprit.

La valeur d'une chose est une conséquence directe de l'énergie et de l'intention que l'on y met.

Il veut sortir de cette prison.

Alors il sortira. Il donnera tout ce qu'il a.

 _Décembre 1982 _

Il regarde ses mains. Elles sont si blanches.

Rookwood se souvient de son père et de sa mère. Il se demande ce qu'ils font en ce moment-même. Puis il secoue la tête. Dehors, quelqu'un crie.

Qui c'est ?

Et les sorciers enfermés dans les cellules voisines à la sienne, qui sont-ils ?

Il neige.

Il neige et il est enfermé dans une toute petite boîte grise et froide. Ça le rend fou de rage. Parfois, les murs se referment sur lui, et il a l'impression d'être pris au piège.

Il fait vraiment froid. Mais quelque chose lui apporte un peu de chaleur. Augustus fixe le petit carré de ciel gris qu'il aperçoit à travers les barreaux. Un jour, il sortira. Il ira trouver Karkaroff. Il lui fera payer ces jours à Azkaban.

Son maître viendra le libérer.

 _Décembre 1983_

Depuis combien de temps il est là ?

Parfois Augustus s'interroge. Il compte les secondes dans sa tête et se demande s'il ne va pas trop vite, ou trop lentement. Le temps est distendu ici. Parfois, il a l'impression que les détraqueurs planent pendant des heures prés de sa cellule…

Il se concentre sur les cris, les gémissements et sur les vagues qui s'écrasent sur la prison.

Augustus imagine un scénario dans lequel il tue Igor Karkaroff.

Dans sa tête, il est libre et plus personne ne hurle.

Les détraqueurs viennent tous les jours le torturer.

C'est lent.

Mais c'est constant.

 _Décembre 1984_

On est le 23 décembre 1984. Hier, le ministre de la magie est venu faire une inspection des cellules et Rookwood a aperçu le journal qu'il avait glissé sous son bras.

Leurs deux regards s'étaient croisés, et Rookwood avait souri, en notant le dégoût dans l'expression de l'homme en face de lui.

Il avait oublié que pour les sorciers, il était un traître, un espion, mais plus encore, un tueur. Barty Croupton était là lui aussi, et Rookwood avait même parlé :

\- Alors monsieur, comment va votre fils ?

Sa voix avait croassé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas parlé ?

Mais la souffrance dans sa gorge, elle valait sans aucun doute le visage figé du dirigeant du département de la justice magique.

 _Décembre 1985_

Rookwood avait toujours aimé l'obscurité. Enfant, il préférait s'enfermer, surtout quand dehors il faisait soleil.

Alors pourquoi ce dernier lui manquait-il autant ?

 _Décembre 1986_

\- VOUS VOULEZ QUOI ? PLUS DE JOIE ? VOUS NOURRIR DE MOI ? ASPIRER DU BONHEUR ? MAIS Y'A RIEN ICI !

Rookwood est accroché aux barreaux, et les secoue.

Il en entend un grincer et se dit qu'il pourrait partir d'ici.

Les détraqueurs s'amassent autour de sa cellule et ça le rend encore plus fou.

Rookwood n'a jamais été très joyeux. Le bonheur, il ne l'a jamais réellement connu.

En revanche, il a toujours eu un but. Avoir ses BUSES, puis ses ASPICS. Travailler. Espionner. Tuer. Obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Aujourd'hui il n'a plus rien.

On lui a tout enlevé.

C'est ça, le désespoir ?

Il sent la rage qui coule dans ses veines.

 _Décembre 1987_

Il a décidé de se souvenir à tout prix.

Ça s'efface dans sa tête et il en a peur.

Il ne veut pas oublier la haine, la mort et la douleur.

Il ne veut pas oublier à quel point il a été fort.

Augustus a un frère. Il l'aimait bien son frère. Puis il est mort. Il croit que c'est lui qui l'a tué. Il se demande pourquoi.

Puis le lendemain, il se souvient.

Son frère s'est marié à une sang-de-bourbe.

Augustus se demande s'il a aimé.

Augustus sait que toute sa vie, sa mission, c'était de garder les secrets. Il est en train d'en oublier les siens. C'est peut-être le prix à payer pour avoir garder ceux des autres.

Être langue-de-plomb ce n'est pas vraiment le plan de carrière le plus apprécié et prisé.

Il se tape la tête contre les murs, comme pour refaire vivre sa mémoire. Les détraqueurs ne le lui laisse pas grand-chose.

Igor Karkarrof.

Tout est de sa faute.

 _Décembre 1988_

S'il a bien compté les jours, normalement, le mois de décembre devrait s'achever.

Dans sa cellule voisine, hier soir, deux personnes sont venues et on sortit un corps. Augustus n'a pas eu le temps de voir son visage. Il a juste vu un corps maigre, frêle, et un bras de travers, comme s'il était cassé, une peau translucide et verdâtre.

Il se disait bien que ça puait la mort depuis quelques jours.

Il se disait bien que c'était étrange de ne plus entendre la respiration de son voisin de droite.

Depuis combien de temps elle est morte, cette personne ?

Ils ont traîné le corps sans considération.

Feront-ils la même chose avec le sien ?

 _Décembre 1989_

Augustus se rappelle de la façon dont il est devenu un mangemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était venu le voir personnellement, alors qu'il sortait du Ministère.

Rookwood n'avait jamais réellement cru en quoique ce soit. Sa famille était respectée, de sang-pur, mais il était bien centré sur lui-même pour daigner s'intéresser aux autres. Bien plus que du mépris, les traîtres à leur sang et les sang-de-bourbes ne lui inspiraient qu'une profonde indifférence. Parfois du dégoût, quand l'un d'eux venait lui parler.

Son frère épouse une née-moldue et renie la magie. Il était parti sans rien dire. Bien sûr que la pureté du sang était importante, au fond de lui, il le savait.

Son maître était venu à lui, pour lui demander d'espionner le Ministère. Il méprisait ces gens. Tous.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait compris.

 _Décembre 1990_

Rookwood n'est plus furieux d'être enfermé.

Il s'est résigné.

Maintenant, quand les détraqueurs passent devant sa cellule, il ne dit rien. Il attend.

Il sait que le vent tournera, et qu'ils paieront tous.

Karkaroff le premier, pour l'avoir dénoncé et pour être encore en liberté.

 _Décembre 1991_

Il se demande s'il a encore de la famille.

La Prison d'Azkaban est si isolée et peu de sorciers rendent visitent à ceux qui y sont enfermés.

Rookwood était respecté au tant que Langue-de-plomb. Comme la plupart de ses collègues, il faisait peur à la plupart des gens. Il n'était pas très bavard, avait une apparence un peu lugubre, qu'il entretenait. Il n'était pas détesté, pas particulièrement aimé, mais au moins on le respectait et on l'admirait.

Il savait charmer, et offrir des sourires quand il le fallait.

Quand Igor Karkaroff l'avait dénoncé, tout c'était écroulé.

Et Augustus Rookwood ne savait même pas que ça l'affecterait autant.

Il se disait prêt à subir mille tortures pour son maître, prêt à mourir pour défendre la cause.

Mais Azkaban ce n'était ni de la torture ni la mort.

C'était bien pire encore.

 _Décembre 1992_

Il fait la liste des gens qu'il a tué.

Le jour de Noël, il ne sait plus de quelle année, il a tué tout un groupe de membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Ces idiots étaient sortis boire pour les fêtes. Il les avait attendu à la sortie avec un autre mangemort. Mulciber peut-être. Ou Malfoy.

Qu'importe.

Il les avait tué les uns après les autres, les prenant par surprise.

Le lendemain il avait esquissé un petit rire amusé, quand dans la Gazette du Sorcier, on avait donné l'information.

 _Décembre 1993_

Le chien s'est évadé.

Sirius Black a réussis à s'échapper de cet enfer.

Il se demande comment il a fait.

Rookwood ne connaît pas Black. Mais il sait que c'est un imposteur, un traître à son sang et qu'il n'a pas livré les Potter à son maître.

Il le déteste.

Les détraqueurs sont sur les dents et plus nombreux depuis son départ.

Le Ministère a peur qu'il revienne pour tous les libérer.

Ils sont bien stupides, les gens du Ministère.

 _Décembre 1994_

Rookwood, malgré son apparence nonchalante et apathique, n'a jamais manqué d'énergie. Aujourd'hui, il dort tout le temps. Parce qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire et parce que le moindre effort le fatigue.

Il n'est plus en colère.

Il n'est plus résigné.

Il est juste fatigué.

Ce qu'il prenait autrefois pour du désespoir, ce n'en était pas. C'était juste encore la colère.

Le désespoir, c'était ce qu'il vivait maintenant.

C'était être fatigué d'un tout et réussir à dormir malgré les cris hystériques des autres prisonniers.

 _Décembre 1995_

Comment il s'appelle ?

Igor ?

C'est le seul prénom qui lui vient en tête.

Il faut qu'il se rappelle.

Dehors, le ciel est gris. Plus que d'habitude.

Quelque chose se prépare.

La prison est sous haute surveillance.

L'air est lourd. Augustus le sent qui pèse sur tout son corps.

 _Décembre 1996_

Il le savait. Son maître n'est pas mort.

Il est libre.

Augustus écoute le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il arrive à bouger son corps comme avant et même si parfois en fermant les yeux, il revoit les murs gris d'une cellule qui se referment sur lui, il sait qu'il est libre.

Il n'est pas l'ombre de lui-même. Bellatrix, Rabastan, tous les autres… Ils sont plus déterminés que jamais. Et tous ceux qui étaient à Azkaban regardent les autres avec mépris.

Lucius a mené sa petite vie de châtelain avec sa femme et son fils.

MacNair a décapité des centaures.

Crabbe et Goyle n'ont rien fait de bien particulier.

Severus Rogue a donné ses cours de potions.

Eux, ils ne savent pas. Ils ne sont pas comme eux, ceux qui y étaient. Ils ne connaissent pas Azkaban. Ils ont tout à perdre.

Rookwood lui, il n'a plus rien. Alors il n'a rien à perdre.

Jamais il n'y retournera dans cette prison. Jamais. Il regarde furieusement autour de lui.

\- Quelqu'un sait où se trouve Igor Karkaroff ?

\- Tu l'as tué Augustus, murmure une voix à côté de lui. Cet été, précise-t-elle.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Il a le regard pensif. Il aurait du le garder en vie ce traître. Juste pour lui faire vivre l'enfer.

 _Décembre 1997_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a confié la mission de s'occuper des détraqueurs qui sont dans leur camps. Rookwood, comme à son habitude, reste de marbre. Il regarde les créatures. Elles sont noires, obscures, froides. Tout gèle autour d'elles.

Il n'oublie pas ce que ces détraqueurs lui ont fait. Pendant des années, ils ont fait de lui une moitié d'homme vivant une demie-vie.

Aujourd'hui, il peut leur faire faire ce qu'il veut.

Il les contrôle.

Il a le pouvoir.

Il est libre et ils gagneront tous cette guerre qu'ils auraient du remporter il y a dix-sept ans.

Et il le sera à jamais.

La valeur d'une chose est une conséquence directe de l'énergie et de l'intention que l'on y met. Augustus ne retournera jamais Azkaban. Il le veut. Alors il n'y retournera pas. Il se raccroche à cela et se nourrie de sa fureur.

Elle a toujours été sa meilleure énergie.

 _Décembre 1998_

Augustus voit des flashs verts et rouges, un peu de jaunes. Il entends des gens pleurer leurs morts. Iil voit des gens aux visages meurtris, blessés, il voit un roux lui courir après, furieux, les yeux emplis de fureur. Augusutus comprend. Il vient de tuer son frère.

« Fred ».

C'est comme ça que le gamin l'a appelé.

C'est marrant.

Le frère d'Augusutus s'appelait pareil.

Il se souvient de tout ça.

Et il gronde, encore dans sa prison.

Ils ont perdu.

 _Décembre 1999_

Il hurle.

Pourquoi il est encore là ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Il hurle.

Il faut qu'il sorte.

Il ne peut pas revivre ça.

Qu'on le tue.

 _Décembre 2000_

Il neige vraiment beaucoup dehors.

 _Décembre 2001_

Il n'a pas faim.

 _Décembre 2002_

Hier, les pierres de sa cellule lui ont parlé.

 _Décembre 2003_

Il n'a pas le droit de bouger.

De toute façon, il n'y arrive pas.

 _Décembre 2004_

Le ciel est gris mais le soleil brille.

Une femme est venue aujourd'hui.

Elle a dit « Plus de détraqueurs ici ».

Il trouve ça drôle.

 _Décembre 2005_

Combien de temps encore ?

 _Décembre 2006_

C'était donc ça l'histoire de sa vie ?

Qu'importe quand, où, ce qu'il avait fait, à qui il l'avait fait : le karma attendra.


End file.
